Stepfather Dearest
by Tombies-andCo
Summary: Just what did Agent Bishop do with those genetic samples of the Turtles? Something that'll benefit Bishop? Or something that'll change the turtles lives forever. reviews thanks?. DonnyxOC and now RaphxOC and soon to be Leoxsomeone familiar.
1. Stepfather Dearest

* * *

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt or any of it's characters. I do own Belladonna, Zachary, Mira, Delilah and Kane.**

"See you later Saz!"

"Bye Bella! Have fun at Taekwondo."

The two girls waved goodbye to each other and walked their separate ways from the subway station. The slightly taller girl with dark red hair and shocking green eyes rummaged through her bag furiously.

"Come on! Don't tell me I've left my belt at home again?" She cursed under her breath and ran up the station stairs onto a sunset lit street. She halted at a large gym hall, a Taekwondo do-jang.

"I hope Senior Instructor Kane won't make me do laps of the do-jang again." She muttered to herself as a tall dark haired man bowed to her at the do-jang entrance.

"Junior Instructor Bella, you're late. Again." He scorned.

"Sorry Instructor Kane. My train was late." Bella apologised weakly. _Please don't make do laps again._ She pleaded in her mind.

"And you're missing your belt! You know what to do." Instructor Kane said harshly, gesturing to the do-jang.

"10 laps. Then 50 crunches. No drink break." Bella bowed her head. _Oh god, what's Mira gonna say about this? _She thought to herself.

Bella stepped into the do-jang and a couple of junior belts bowed to her. Even if she wasn't wearing her black belt, the other students still paid respects to her. Bella smiled to herself and then groaned as Instructor Kane cleared his throat and pointed towards the do-jang again. Bella sighed and began jogging.

"Excellent axe kick, student Mira." Instructor Kane commented. Bella groaned as she ran past a brown belt, Mira who was a Taekwondo prodigy, a scholastic wonder and the prettiest girl in her school. _That sucks! She's good at everything! _Bella hated her.

After what had seemed like a year, Bella had finally finished her laps and crunches and was now one-step sparring with Mira. _Goody_, Bella thought sarcastically.

Mira stepped forward, and began to execute a perfect middle section punch to the solar plexus. It was a good punch, but Bella was faster. Bella quickly stopped Mira's punch with an outer forearm block and stepped to Mira's side. With Mira's side exposed, Bella could perform a nasty turning kick to the kidneys. An amateur kick, but at blackbelt standard it could do serious damage. Bella pulled her leg back and pivoted on her heel, quickly flicking out her raised leg to hit Mira. Mira recoiled and clutched her side, glaring at Bella. _Jeez! It wasn't even full contact and she's acting if I stabbed her or something. _Bella thought to herself.

"Perfect turning kick Instructor Bella. Great timing." Instructor Kane congratulated. Bella smiled at Mira. _Suck on that!_

"That'll do for tonight I think. See you next Thursday, I hope Instructor Bella?" Instructor Kane asked.

"Uh..you can count on it Instructor Kane." Bella muttered, half to herself, bowing and stepping out of the do-jang.

Bella quietly walked down the south street alleyway, anxiously looking back to make sure no one was following her. She hated walking down this part of the street, but it was the only way to get to her mum's apartment. Bella softened her steps. Sometimes the alleyways were filled with Purple Dragons and that was the last she needed to come across.

* * *

"Leo! Come on! We've been training for ages and I'm hungry!" Mikey complained, rubbing his soar shoulders and breathing heavily.

"I hate to admit it, but Mikey's right, Leo." Donny commented. Leo had made them do roof leaps, which were practically suicide, for at least three hours straight and Donny was over it. He looked up at the stars. _I wonder how Cody's doing…_

"Ok, we call it a night then. But we'll do a final scout of the rooftops for any trouble." Leo ordered. Raph flinched next to him. Donny knew how much Raph hated taking orders from Leo. Donny quickly picked up his Bo staff and jumped after his brothers onto the opposite house. Mikey scaled the sides, occasionally jumping onto lamp posts. Leo had taken lead position as usual and Raph took rear. Donny stopped as Mikey signalled to halt. Raph and Leo quickly jumped over to him. Donny stepped forward and his eyes followed Mikey's gesture. A girl was walking alone down the south street alleyway. She wasn't aware of it, but six Purple Dragons were on the street corner opposite her. Donny studied her. She was, at most, fifteen with long dark red hair. The way she walked with confident but careful steps and well muscled calves indicated she might do some sort of Martial Arts. _Probably Karate_, thought Donny.

"She's way too good for you, Mikey." Raph smirked. Mikey gave him a puzzled look, then Raph's comment clicked.

"Raph, she might get hurt by those Purple Dragons! I wasn't…you know…" Mikey naively avoided saying any more.

"What?' Raph asked mockingly, his eyes gleaming behind his mask. Mikey had never been able to say 'certain' words without going into hysterics and Raph had always baited him, trying to catch Mikey out. Donny sighed. _Immature_, he thought.

"The word you're looking for is perving, Raph." Donny announced loudly, smiling to himself. Mikey blushed red and Raph flinched at Donny's boldness. _They're both as bad as each other_, Donny thought to himself.

"Come on guys, focus!" Leo barked. Donny turned his attention back to the girl. She was now in view of the Purple Dragons and crossed the road opposite them, so she wouldn't have to walk past them. _Smart move_, thought Donny. But the Purple Dragons spotted her, and slouched over. Running would be wise, but the girl remained walking.

"She wants them to think she's not afraid." Leo commented.

"Well let's get down there and make those bozos afraid!" Raph snarled, drawing his Sai. Donny put his arm in front of Raph.

"We have to wait for the right moment, Raph ,or we could do more harm than good."

Donny looked back at the girl. She had raised her arms into a guarding block and was anxiously glaring at the circle of Purple Dragons that had surrounded her. Donny looked expectantly at Leo. Was he going to give the signal yet? But Leo looked on with interest.

"Let's see what this girl can do."

* * *

Bella raised her arms into a guarding block, one arm in front to protect her face, and one arm to protect her solar plexus.

"Aww, ain't that cute? She's trying to defend herself." Cooed one of the Purple Dragons behind her, mockingly.

"Got anything nice in that bag of yours hon?" Asked a beefy Purple Dragon in a strong western accent, his eyes shining.

"I've got something nice right here, boys." Bella croaked, raising her fist menacingly. Bella breathed hard through her nose. If she was going to take out all these goons, she had to focus and strike with precision. Her confidant voice betrayed her. She _was_ scared.

"Honey, do ya'self a favour, and just give us ya' bag." Said the beefy goon again.

"This blows! let's jus' take it!" Growled a tall, skinny Purple Dragon man. The man stretched forward, his fingers outstretched, reaching for Bella's bag. Quickly Bella pulled out her arm and did a c-block to grasp his hand. _Just like one-step sparring_, she told herself. Bella tightened her grip on his wrist and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket with her free arm, pulling her leg behind his. Their heels met and Bella swept her leg through to trip the man over from behind. He fell to the ground and Bella finished him off with a palm-hand strike to the nose. _Great take-down_, Bella thought. She rounded on the other Purple Dragons, adrenaline pumping through her. The beefy goon smirked and stepped toward her, cracking his knuckles.

"Stay back boys, this here girl's mine."

"Attacking an innocent kid? You Purple Dragons have no class!" Bella sneered. The beefy goon lunged forward with a sloppy hooking punch, which Bella blocked easily. She counter-attacked with a nasty back-fist strike, which hit the man right in the temple. The man dropped to the floor clumsily, unconscious. The four other Purple Dragons clenched their fists and closed in on Bella.

_Four on one? Now I'm screwed. _

* * *

"Leo! Whatcha waiting for? That girl needs help!" Raph clenched his fists. If Leo didn't do the whole order thing soon, Raph was going to do it for him! Raph dared to peer over the side of the building._ Holy shell_, thought Raph. The girl had already taken out two of the Purple Dragons, single handed! One particularly skinny goon lay unconscious on the road, blood flowing from his bruised nose. Another fatty lay near him, twitching. The girl had raised both her arms and was eyeing the remaining four viciously. Raph felt an urge to jump down and help her, but something wasn't letting him. The goons moved in, all throwing cruddy punches at the girl. She dodged them all with a side step, and wiped out two at once with an awesome crescent kick.

"Dude! That chick is kicking some serious shell!" Mikey hollered. Raph had to agree, the girl had some sick moves. She straightened up and pulled her arms back into guarding position. The last two goons stepped back, but the girl did a quick foot exchange and bowled them over with a reverse foot sweep.

"Nice." Donny commented.

"Well, looks like we can move on." Leo finished, jumping onto the opposite rooftop without another word. Raph took one last look at the girl, half-wishing he had helped her.

"There, there Raph. You can send her postcards." Mikey simpered behind him. Raph glared at Mikey raising an open hand.

"You know the drill, Mikey." The slap sounded like a painful one.

"Ow!" Raph quickly jumped after Leo, with Donny following close behind. Mikey was still sulking and rubbing his head where Raph had slapped him.

"Get over it shell for brains!" Raph yelled over his shoulder. _Jeez, Mikey's so sensitive_, he thought. Mikey quickly jumped after Donny and the four turtles headed back to the sewers.

* * *

Bella tried to calm herself. Okay, so she just took out six Purple Dragons by herself, not a big deal at all!

"Man, I'm good." Bella muttered to herself. She quickly ran up the apartment stairs and rummaged through her bag for her keys, but the door opened before she could unlock it.

"Bella! What took you? I was actually getting worried." A slightly older boy with untamed brown hair and big blue eyes scorned.

"Gimme' a break Zach! I almost got gang bashed!" Bella spat as she shouldered past her brother. Zach's annoyed expression changed to an anxious look.

"Are..are you ok?" He stuttered.

"I'm fine, Taekwondo came in handy though!" Bella exclaimed. Zach breathed a sigh, then smiled at her cheekily.

"Kickboxing is still ten times more cool than the Taekwon-crud you do!" He teased. Bella reached out her hand and tried to swat him, but he dodged her, and playfully pushed her over.

"No fair! I didn't even get you!" Bella complained. Zach smiled again and turned his back to her. _Never turn your back bro_, she thought.

Bella quickly flipped over and swept her leg around to trip Zach up. He crashed loudly to the floor and frowned up at Bella as she stood up.

"Still think Kickboxing is better, big brother?" Bella leered.

"Nup!" Zach grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her down to the floor. The two siblings tussled on the ground playfully, like they used to when they were kids. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened behind them, Bella looked up, letting go of Zach's hair and standing up. She put out her hand to help Zach up, but he didn't take it, flipping of his back to land steadily on his feet. He grinned at Bella. Bella smiled to herself.

_He is such an idiot_, she thought.

Bella looked into the kitchen. What had come through the door? She dared to peer past the door. Nothing.

"Belladonna, Zachary. Your mother said you would be in bed by now." A voice sounded behind Bella. She whipped around to find herself face to face with a tall, black haired man with dark glasses and a nasty grin. Bella grumbled.

"Rrgg…Bishop! I told you not to call me Belladonna!"

"Why? It's your name after all. And besides, I told you call me Dad, but you won't do that. So why should I call you what you want to be called?" Bishop queried scornfully.

"You want me to call you Dad, when you're obviously not my Dad!" Bella spat. Bishop was the last thing Bella wanted to see tonight.

"Well Belladonna, you'll be calling me Dad soon enough. Delilah and I rescheduled the wedding to October." Bishop sneered. Bella felt herself flinch. _Crud! Why is Mum even marrying this jerk? For the money… _Zach had finally showed up.

"Bishop, Mum said I was looking after Bella. I say when she goes to bed." snapped Zach disrespectfully.

"Sorry Zachary, but last time I checked, you're only 17 and I'm an adult. So I'll decide." Bishop growled irritably. Zach frowned and clenched his fists aggressively. Bella quickly grabbed her brother's hands. Bella didn't need Zach to get beaten up by Bishop. He didn't look it, but Bishop was a skilled martial artist, leading the Earth Defence Force or something random. Zach wouldn't stand a chance.

"Pay attention to your little sister Zachary, she knows my limits all too well." Bishop spun on his hell and stalked onto the lounge room, turning on the news.

"What did he mean by that?" Zach asked expectantly. Bella gulped, trying not to remember Bishop's 'punishments' for disrespecting him. She had learnt to stay quiet, and only piss him off when her Mum was around, so Bishop couldn't harm her. Zach had never bothered too much with Bishop, but he wasn't as thick-headed as Bella

"Nothing." she finally answered. Her brother had no use of this knowledge. _So why bother telling him_, she thought.

Bella pulled off her Taekwondo uniform. Zach had gone to sleep, and Bishop was still watching the news. Mum still hadn't come home. Bella looked at herself in the mirror. Was she getting muscles? _Bonus, now Noah will definitely will wanna go out with me when I look like a she-man_, Bella thought sarcastically.She smiled. _Well at least I'm getting a tan_. Bella pulled on her pyjamas and walked out into the kitchen. Maybe she could sneak a couple more rows of chocolate before Mum got home. Bella reached into the fridge eagerly.

"Ah, ah, ah, Belladonna. That's not what you eat before bed." Bishop had turned off the TV and was leaning casually on the wall, staring at her with his eyes gleaming.

"You're not the boss of me." Bella snapped, grabbing the chocolate and hurrying past Bishop. He grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"I beg your pardon, Belladonna?"

"Stop calling me that you jerk!" Bella pushed Bishop's hand off and stared at him menacingly. The chocolate fell to floor.

"Don't talk to me in that tone! You know the punishment!" Bishop spat, his voice rising. _That's it! _Bella thought furiously.

"Screw your punishments! Screw you! I'm sick of you! You rampage into my life, steal my Mum, make her forget all about my real Dad, and now you want me to act all happy-family?! Think again!" Bishop grabbed Bella by the neck. Bella thrashed, Bishop's hand tightening around her throat. She gasped for air and grappled at his hands, but Bishop's grip was too strong. Bella's breath became faint.

"Nighty-night Belladonna." Bishop faded. Bella struggled but everything was blurring. She dropped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Agent Bishop, Sir!" a technician bowed and hurried alongside Bishop.

"Prepare the Genetic-alteration container! Find those terrapin gene samples! And take that bag into the Bio-genetics lab!" Bishop barked.

The technician lifted up the large bag curiously. It was heavy, but easy enough to carry. The technician looked expectantly at Agent Bishop.

"What? Is something not clear about my orders, Johnson?" Bishop asked with a deathly stare.

"N-no Sir! It just…the bag..what does it contain?" Johnson asked nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Johnson placed the bag carefully onto the floor of the Bio-genetics lab. There was definitely something alive in the bag. He had felt its shallow breathing. Another technician came into the lab and placed a large steel case on the work desk beside Johnson. Johnson inquisitively opened the case. Inside was the mutant turtle gene samples._ What would Agent Bishop want with them?_ He thought.

Agent Bishop burst through the lab door, muttering swear words under his breath.

"Johnson! Get that into the Genetic-alteration container! Now!" Bishop yelled pointing at the bag. Johnson nodded his head and picked up the bag, unzipping it. He gasped. Inside was a teenage girl with dark red hair, unconscious. Johnson looked up at Agent Bishop with disbelief. Bishop couldn't be doing this!

"Sir..I.."

"Johnson! Do you know why the previous experiments have been a failure? Because the patients have been too old! The mutagen cannot reverse age! Why have we been so blind to this factor?!" Johnson flinched, he had to think of an excuse to spare this girl.

"Sir, I don't know, but this is a girl. Surely the male turtle gene mutagen will harm her..?"

"Just remove the Y chromosome from one of gene samples!" Bishop snapped.

"But, Sir she…she could…die.."

'No matter, Johnson. It does not bother me whether this experiment succeeds or fails."

"But-"

"Johnson! Remove the chromosome for heaven's sake! Removing that cell only leaves an X chromosome, which will not alter her gender! Her two chromosomes will be unaffected if there is no alternate gene in the mutagen!"

"…yes, Sir." Johnson bowed his head. He picked up one of the turtle gene samples, and slid the tube into the Genetic-alteration container.

"Remove Y chromosome from the genetic sample and create mutagen." Johnson ordered. The machine clicked and began buzzing.

"Y chromosome removed. Mutagen created." the machine voice answered. Johnson looked back at the girl. Pity swelled in his heart. What had this girl done to make Bishop want to mutate her? Suddenly, Johnson recognised her.

"Agent Bishop, Sir. Isn't this your fiancée's daughter, Belladonna?"

'What of it?" Bishop asked harshly. Johnson's heart skipped a beat. Did this man have no emotion?

"Surely Delilah will-"

"I will tell Delilah nothing! And you will keep your mouth shut!" Bishop yelled. Johnson gulped.

"Sir, I…I can't do it…"

"You are weak, Johnson! Your pity and sympathy is a sign of disgusting weakness!" Bishop spat the last word out as if it tasted bad.

"There is no room for the weak in the EDF! Get that brat in the alteration container or consider yourself fired!" Bishop shouted.

Johnson pushed the girl into the container, tears sliding down his weary face. _What am I doing? What have I become?_

"Activate Genetic Alteration!" Bishop barked. The machine flashed to life.

"Genetic Alteration activated. Species of Mutagen: Terrapin. Species of Patient: Homosapien. Proceeding." The machine whirled. Bishop's eyes flashed with triumph. Johnson looked away as the container flooded with orange stasis liquid. The girl convulsed in the container and jerked horrifically.

"Error! Gender of Mutagen: Male. Gender of Patient: Female. Proceed?" the machine halted.

"Proceed." Bishop snarled, a sadistic smile on his face

"Proceeding." the machine answered, hurling back to life. The liquid pulsed rapidly and the girl twitched and shuddered. Her skin crawled and swelled as the mutagen diluted the stasis liquid. Johnson covered his ears, but nothing could block out the sickening sounds of mutation.

* * *

Bella's head pounded as if she had been knocked with a hammer or something. Every part of her body throbbed with pain, but she felt light, her weight supported by something. _Far out, what happened to me? Am I dead or something_, Bella thought to herself. Her eyelids were too heavy to lift. Bella strained her ears to listen for anything. Voices. Men. Machines buzzing and humming. Was she in hospital?

"Sir, The patient is stirring! The scan shows brain activity." She must be hospital.

"Excellent. The procedure was a success!" Bella tried to guess what had happened to her. Did she have lung failure or something?

"Sir, will we contain the patient in the Cryo-containment unit?" Cryo-containment? That wasn't any hospital machinery. Bella desperately tried to open her eyes. A slight orange blur slowly came into focus. _What's with all the water?_ Bella wondered.

"Drain the stasis liquid, Johnson!" Barked a familiar voice. Suddenly, Bella felt her weight come back to her. She fell to the floor of a small space, coughing and spluttering. Her back ached, and felt more stiff and rigid than normal, while her chest felt constricted and tough. Bella opened her eyes, blinking orange liquid away. Glass surrounded her, silhouettes of men moved like shadows outside the glass. Bella shook her head violently, trying to focus.

"Sir! The patient is regaining vitality! Should we prepare for neutralisation?" Bella stretched out her legs until they hit the glass. _What? Why are my legs green?_ She thought desperately. Not only were they green, but defined with strong, bulky muscles and her feet only had two toes. _What the…_She drew her arms up to look at her hands. Green as well, with only three fingers! What the hell was going on?

"Prepare to transport the patient to the Cryo-containment unit, Johnson!" Snapped the familiar voice again. Where had she heard that voice, and why was she green? The glass case around Bella slid down, and four scientist-looking men closed in on her. Suddenly, a bolt of energy and fury burst through her.

'What have you done to me?!" Bella shouted. The scientists tried to stab her with neutralisers, but Bella dodged them. Something felt different, she felt more quick and powerful.

"Contain the patient! Don't let her get away!" Bella's mind reeled as she searched for the source of the familiar voice, while jumping skilfully over the advancing men. Then it clicked.

"Bishop." Bella barely whispered the word, but the breath it had took to say that name contained so much anger. Her eyes focussed.

There he was, standing at a work desk, in all his vile glory. Bella shook with rage. Bishop had gone too far this time! She straightened up and took a step towards him. Nothing in the world could make up for this…

Bodyguards and scientists surrounded Bella, blocking her view of Bishop.

"Don't try anything Belladonna, you're outnumbered and outmatched!" Bishop voiced echoed.

"Now just get into the container like a good little mutant!" growled one of the scientists, stepping towards her. Bella jumped behind him, and kicked him with a reverse crescent kick.

"Careful, the mutagen has made her stronger. We don't know what she's capable of!" warned a technician. _Mutagen?_ Bella wondered.

She turned back to the men. Fury pulsed through her, but it would be stupid to try and take them all down. Bella quickly spotted an open window to her left. She flipped nimbly over the guards and jumped out the window. Bella landed in a small sewer tunnel. Going above ground would be wise. She quickly climbed the stairs and pushed open the manhole. Climbing out, she realised she was in the Northern Docking port. Voices sounded from the sewers beneath her. Bella had to hide. She had to get away from Bishop.

Bella quietly scaled the rooftops. She hadn't had the chance to see the full extent of this 'mutagen', but she was certain that she was no longer normal looking. Her apartment was only a couple of buildings away. Maybe Zach could help her. _But what if he doesn't recognise me? _She shook away the thought. No, no one could help her, she was alone, Bella closed her eyes and stopped running. She fell to her knees weakly and began to cry.

"Why?" She begged looking up at the cloudy night sky. She sniffed loudly and looked around for something to help her.

"Anything?" She whispered, brushing tears from her eyes. She looked at her hands and began crying again. _Green…_

Paper rustled behind her, she turned miserably and saw an old newspaper scuffling towards her. She grabbed it feebly and looked through.

"This is pointless!" She cried, throwing the paper down. The pages rustled in the wind, and stopped on a page that read: _Freaks Among Us. _Bella sniffed again and picked the paper up. The page had pictures of four oversized reptiles.

"Re..reporters..hear from ..distressed citizens… that four mutant…creatures..r..roam the sewers of…New York." She sobbed gently.

_The sewers. Maybe I should check it out. Maybe…maybe they're victims of Bishop like me? _Bella wondered.

"Might as well…" She murmured to herself. Bella stood up and quickly jumped to the next building, and slipped in one of the windows.

Luckily, it was her apartment. Bella quietly crept through the apartment. Her Mum was asleep on the couch, an empty Tequila bottle lay beside her. Bella smiled weakly and shook her head.

'You'll never change, Mum." She whispered. Bella continues through the house, peering into Zach's room. He was snoring loudly, and muttering something about Kickboxing in his sleep.. Finally Bella reached her own room. She quickly, but stealthily grabbed her Bo staff. _Might come in handy_, she thought. Bella reached into her wardrobe and took out an oversized hoodie. _Disguise. _She turned around and looked at the mirror. _What did he do to me?_ Bella took a breath and stepped forward.

The mirror reflected her.

Bella swallowed hard. Where she had once had a soft, light face with freckles and sweet lips, was now a dusty green, with a smooth beak instead of a nose. Her ears had gone along with her eyebrows. Where she had once beared a girly figure with a small chest and slight hips, she now had some sort of plastron, yellow contrasting to the new green colour of her body, with a womanly curve. Her back was covered with a broad strong shell and her arms and legs were strong and powerful. Her dark red hair, so much like her mother's, was gone, leaving a smooth rounded, green scalp.

"A…turtle?" Bella whispered. She blinked with disbelief. The one thing that remained was her shocking green eyes, but they barely stood out amongst her smooth green skin. Bella shook her head and jumped out the window, pushing her reflection out of her mind. She spotted another manhole on the ground below her. Quietly, Bella landed on the hard concrete and looked around. A tall guy with long black hair and broad shoulders noticed her and waved.

"Mikey! Where yous' going?' The man shouted. Bella stumbled back and pulled her hoodie over her head lifting the manhole upwards and slipping into the sewers.

"That was close." Bella muttered to herself. She walked up the path alongside flowing water, glancing back to make sure no one was following her. _Old habits_, she thought humorously, despite her tension. After what had seemed like an eternity, Bella had come across a large steel door. She gulped and quietly opened the door. It creaked horribly making Bella jump. She quickly slid behind a large brick wall and found another door, a lever next to it. Bella stepped forward cautiously and pulled the lever. The brick door swung open and Bella stealthily crept in.

* * *

Leonardo stirred. He was sure he had felt a presence enter the lair. He jumped out of his bed and put his mask on.

Leo looked softly at Donnatello as he crept past his brothers room. Donny was muttering in his sleep, still wearing his protection glasses,

"..bi-bio-structure..of..carbon…atom…" _You'll never change little brother_, Leo smiled weakly. He checked Raphael's room. Raph was awkwardly swaying in his hammock, snoring loudly and biting his pillow. Leo sighed. Good thing, Mikey couldn't see this. Leo tiptoed into Michelangelo's room. Mikey was easily the most innocent of his brothers being the youngest, breathing softly with a comic book still grasped in his hand.

"…hmm…Turtle…Titan…" Leo stifled a laugh, Mikey was so naïve and boisterous, yet easily lovable. The lair's door creaked unnaturally. Leo stealthily jumped down into the training area. Soft feet land behind him.

"You heard it too, Donny?" Leo asked, not looking at what was behind him.

"How'd you know it was me?" Leo turned and fixed his brother with a grin. Donny looked puzzled and sleepy.

"Donny, don't bother asking."

"Hey we have a midnight feast or something?" Mikey asked loudly, landing behind Donny. Leo frowned at Mikey. Typical of Mikey to ruin the silence with a food reference. Raph landed next to Leo, yawning and stretching.

"I heard footsteps, I thought someone was in the lair.." Leo whispered.

"You thought right." Donny murmured, pointing upward, at a moving dark mass.

Raph drew his Sai spun them skilfully around his fingers. Leo put his arm in front of Raph, but Raph pushed it away, giving Leo a hacked off stare.

"Leo, don't tell me what to do, when some bozo's on our turf!" Raph growled. He looked up and flung his Sai at the mass with precision. The mass lost balance and fell to the ground in front of the turtles. Leo thought it looked like an oversized kid, wearing a big dark hoodie, so his face and body were invisible. The kid drew a Bo staff from behind and stepped back into a guarding position. Leo, Raph and Mikey looked at Donny expectantly.

"What?"

"He's all yours, Donny."

"Lucky me." Donny said sarcastically, spinning his Bo in front of him like a shield. Mikey grinned, this kid didn't know what was coming.

Donny launched himself forward and swiped at the kid with his Bo. The kid blocked it and flipped over Donny and hit him with a sharp warning tap to the knee. Donny stumbled and fell back.

* * *

"That's it! Playtime's over!" Raph growled jumping at the kid with a dragon punch, the kid blocked it easily and slapped Raph hard on the back of the head. Mikey grinned to himself, now Raph was really ticked off! Raph grunted irritably and spun around, fire burning in his eyes. Leo signalled for all of them too attack together. Mikey leapt forward and flung his Nunchakus at the kid, but the kid grabbed one of the Nunchakus and pulled Mikey forward into the his elbow.

"Oww.." This punk was good. The kid bowled over Donny and Leo with a spinning heel kick. _Whoa!, I've never seen that kick before!_

"Watch it! He doesn't fight Ninjitsu!" growled Leo from the floor.

"Duh!" snapped Mikey, jumping forward again. The kid had a speed advantage and was quick to counter-attack, but he seemed to lack physical strength. Maybe if Mikey overpowered him, they might beat him. The kid kicked out at Mikey, and Mikey saw his chance and jumped onto the kid, wrestling him to the floor.

"Rrrgg…stay down punk!" Mikey growled. _Man, how'd we get our shells kicked by this kid? _The kid struggled, but Mikey was stronger. Raph quickly jumped over and pulled up his arm with a clenched fist, preparing for the finishing blow.

"Raph! We attacked him! Maybe he meant us no harm!" Donny shouted, but it was too late. Mikey felt the kid go limp beneath him. Mikey stood up warily and looked down. A large hoodie was still concealing the kid's face and body.

"Time to reveal the…uh..kid?" Mikey asked. Leo nodded, helping Donny up. Mikey pulled back the hoodie and fell back.

"Wah?" This is a.." Mikey gazed up at Donny searching for an answer. Donny's mouth dropped as he looked at the 'kid's' face.

"…another mutant turtle?"

* * *

Donny lifted the turtle onto his table, still disbelieving what lay before him. Raph had made him unconscious, but Donny was still going to do an analysis of the turtle. Mikey and Raph stared at him, bewildered, while Leo stood back, looking deep in thought.

"Uh…initiating vital scans." Donny pushed a button on his computer. Data flicked up on the screen.

"Ok, well, his DNA is different to ours, to he's not related to us or anything, but his gene sample is almost identical to ours, and he's been mutated recently, at most a week ago." Donny reported. His brothers nodded. This was too weird.

"And uh..what?!" Donny checked the computer again, but there was no mistake.

"What's wrong with him Donny?" Leo finally spoke.

"Umm…well…He is ..a…"

"What? Get on with it Don!" Raph urged, impatiently.

"He…is a …she."

"What?!" Mikey sounded astonished.

"Nah..Donny's only joking, ain't ya' Donny-boy?" Raph didn't believe him.

"No look Raph, his..uh, her scan doesn't show any traces of-"

"Fine, fine I get the idea!" Raph interrupted and Donny laughed despite the tension. Raph still couldn't stand 'those' kinds of words.

"So we gotta' little sister?" Mikey asked quietly.

"No! Well yes, she's about a year younger than us, but I told you, her DNA is different, so she's not related to us!" Donny exclaimed.

"But I still think there's no way, a chick took us down!" Raph growled.

"Well if you don't believe me, take a look for yourself." Donny retorted. Mikey covered his eyes as Donny lifted the hoodie off the turtle. Leo gasped and Raph swallowed hard. It _was_ a girl turtle. She had soft, light green skin, and her plastron was more rounded and curved around the hips. She was slightly smaller and thinner than the boys. Her beak was much more smooth and her muscles were a little less defined, while her shell was smaller and had a more complex pattern. Mikey peeked through his fingers and gulped, startled.

"Uh…Don, when is…she…gonna' wake up." asked Leo, awkwardly.

"Well, thanks to Raph, I'd say about…a while…" Donny quickly. Leo and Raph stood around a little while longer, staring speechless at the girl turtle until they left Don and Mikey alone with her.

"Mikey, shouldn't you be playing video games or something?" Donny asked impatiently. He really wanted to be alone, so he could research her mutation pattern, but Mikey was still here.

"They say when you wake up from being KOed, the first person..or..uh..turtle you see, is the turtle you end up liking the most." Mikey replied cheerfully. _What an Idiot_, thought Donny.

"Mikey, I'll call you when she wakes up, I promise." Donny had to get rid of Mikey somehow.

"Ok, Donny." Mikey jumped out from Donny's work space and flipped onto couch. Donny sighed and began studying her mutation pattern.

"When are you going to wake up?" Donny asked. _It's not like she can hear me or anything_, he thought.

"Hmm…for a mutant turtle, you're really pretty." Don told her, laughing to himself. She _was_ pretty, Donny wondered how she got mutated.

The computer began beeping. The screen read: Vitality regaining. Consciousness regaining., but Donny ignored it.

The girl turtle stirred, her eyes blinking open slowly.

"Huh?" Donny watched silently as the girl turtle looked up at him with startlingly green eyes.

"..you're…a..awake already?" Donny was astonished.

"W…where..am..I?"

* * *

Bella swallowed. Her head throbbed badly, for the second time that night, as she looked up. Above her, stood…a giant turtle. Bella groaned. This must be some sort of bad dream.

"Are you ok?" the giant turtle asked. Bella blinked again and let her eyes refocus. She was right. A giant turtle with a purple mask was looking down at her, worried and anxious.

"Uh…I'm fine…who the hell are you?" Bella asked weakly. The turtle flinched,

"You speak English?"

"No duh.. Who are you?" Bella asked again.

"I'm Donnatello, but you can call me Donny. What's your name?" Donny sounded friendly.

"I'm Bella..uh..I mean Belladonna…what happened?" Bella asked rubbing her head. This was some off the wall dream.

"Oh..sorry, we thought you were our enemy or something, so Raph kinda..hit you…"Donny looked worried.

"Who's Raph?" _There's more giant turtles?_

"One of my brothers. If you want, I can introduce you?" Bella nodded and got off the table. Why were her legs green?

_Oh…now I remember, this is probably a dream too…WAKE UP BELLA!!_

Donny led her out into the lair. She could see three other giant turtles, all guys. One was meditating, another one was beating up a punching bag and the third one was playing video games.

"That's Leonardo, The one with the blue mask." Donny pointed to the turtle meditating. "And that's Raphael, the red mask." He pointed to the turtle punching. Donny didn't introduce the third turtle who had an orange mask.

"Who's that?" Bella asked curiously. Donny sighed and smiled.

"Uh…that's Mikey, Michelangelo. Try to ignore him." Mikey looked up when Donny said his name and smiled, dropping his controller and jumping over to Bella.

"So the sleeping dude-ette awakes!" He grinned and turned around, signalling to his other brothers.

"Leo, Raph! Come meet the turtle chick!" Bella frowned. She hated being referred to as 'chick'. Leo smiled at her warmly while Raph nodded.

"So...I think we've all got some explaining to do." Leo concluded after an awkward silence of staring.

Bella still couldn't believe what was going on. Leo and his brothers told her that she had roamed into their lair and they had fought, but that's not had Bella's mind in a twist. She was a mutant turtle. A mutant FREAKIN' turtle! And she was sitting on a couch with four other mutant turtles and a giant rat who was called Master Splinter! Bella told them why she had come searching for them, but she hadn't mentioned Bishop's mutation. _They have no use of that information._

Her mind was already analysing the turtles. Leo was obviously the leader, the wise one and his skin was the most green. Raph was a hot-head, acting before thinking with dark green skin. Donny was the smart one, an engineer with an olive colour. Mikey seemed like the youngest, acting playfully and naïve with blue-green skin. Bella's skin was easily the lightest green, with a slight tinge of blue. She wondered what she would tell them about herself. That she was a biology and art student, that she loved annoying people, that she could fight with a Bo and Nunchakus and that she was a ipod addict? _Should I tell them about the chocolate obsession? Nah…_

"Belladonna, from what you tell me, I can see that you are emotionally distressed, you need a…haven to rebuild yourself. The ground above is not a safe place for you anymore. People will not accept who and what you have become. I would be most calmed if you were to stay with us. My sons and I would most enjoy your company and I can see you are a skilled martial artist." Master Splinter reasoned. Bella flinched, did she really want to live with four mutant turtles and a rat? Five guys! _As if Zach wasn't bad enough…_

"Just what Martial Arts do you do Bella?" Leo asked interestedly. Bella smiled.

"Taekwondo, the Korean art of kicking and punching. I'm a 1st Dan black belt." Bella said proudly. Master Splinter sniffed.

"Perhaps, you would like to join my sons in learning the way of the Ninja?" He offered. Bella was stunned. A ninja? Her?

"I guess…"

"And perhaps we can learn from your Taekwondo skills?" Leo suggested hopefully. Master Splinter nodded. Bella watched as Master Splinter stood up and walked into his den. When he came out, he was holding a small box in his arms. He handed the box to Bella.

Inside was a pink ninja mask, a belt, some elbow and knee pads and two steel Fans with pink ribbon around the base of them. Bella looked up, her eyes shining. Maybe she could learn to like this…to…belong.

"So…I call you Sensei now, yes?" She asked Master Splinter. He took a long breath and shook his head.

"No. Leonardo will be your Sensei."

* * *


	2. Guess Who's Got A Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt or any of its characters..naww. Tmnt are © of Peter Laird and Mirage.**

**I DO own Belladonna…Sorry yuki101 bout the wait...homework sorta took over...**

* * *

_Men yelling. Machines buzzing. Where am I? This pain is too much to handle. My head throbs, my back aches, me heart is game to burst from my ribcage. Am I still alive, or is this what dying is like? Those people out there, why aren't they helping me? Am I some freak to be goggled at? Do I belong in a zoo or a cage? So many questions to ask, but will I ever get the answers I seek? What has happened to me?_

Mikey watched as Bella lurched in her sleep.

"Jeez, I hope the poor girl's okay." He said to himself, prodding Bella gently in the side. She had slept in Donny's bed for the first night, even though Mikey had so graciously offered his bed. Of course, Don was overjoyed even if he did have to sleep on the coach. Mikey had watched enviously out of the keyhole as Donny and Bella endlessly talked about science and smart stuff in Donny's room together. Leo was quite happy though, Mikey guessed having his own student to train in the art of Ninjitsu would be fun and…uh…'spiritual'. Raph hadn't taken much notice, and had continued his daily hot-headedness same as always.

Bella turned over restlessly. She must be having a bad dream. If Mikey woke her up, he might be able to comfort her, or annoy her! Bonus!

"Hehe…I am so smat..I mean smart!" Mikey grinned and prodded Bella in the side again. She stirred and lifted her eyelids slowly, gazing up at Mikey.

_Dude! How green are her eyes? _Mikey thought to himself. Something about her eyes, just seemed to make Mikey drift off and lose focus, but then Bella groaned tiredly and he snapped out of it. Mikey smiled.

"Morning sunshine!" He announced cheerfully. Bella frowned up at him.

"Mikey! It's only six o'clock!" She complained, pulling a blanket back over her head.

"Ok Bell, you've got five seconds to get up or else."

"Or else what?" Bella mumbled into her pillow.

"Or else this!" Mikey yanked the blanket off Bella. She grumbled irritably and glared up at Mikey. Mikey's smile widened. Bella's annoyed expression lifted into a sly smirk. She leant up and got out of Donny's bed, stepping towards Mikey. Mikey gulped, and took a step back. What was she playing?

"Mikey, you're not afraid of…girls are you?" She took another step towards him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Uh…I…I'm not afraid of anything." He stuttered. Bella eyed him expectantly.

"You're not afraid of…me?" Bella asked suggestively. She leant in towards Mikey, green eyes flashing. Mikey held his breath and closed his eyes. He dared to open his eyes. He and Bella were almost beak to beak. Mikey gasped and fell back. Bella burst out laughing.  
"I can't believe you! You can't even stand contact! Ohhh! Cooties!" She smirked at him and grabbed her mask, tying a bow at the back of her head. Bella put her hand in her mouth to stifle a laugh and skipped out of Donny's room. Mikey hit himself in the head.

"Mikey, you idiot!"

* * *

Bella giggled to herself. Mikey was such a dipstick. _He actually thought I was gonna…_ She shook her head with a smile and continued skipping into the kitchen. The shock of her mutation had worn off a bit, and it helped to have other mutants around her. Even though it had only been like, one night, Donnatello was easily her favourite turtle. (Uh…not in 'that' way…). He was an engineer, she was a biologist. Yay science! And Donny as so….sweet…he was quietest and the nicest. Uh, was Bella blushing? She shook her head to try and even the blood flow from her cheeks. That's when 'he' walked in.

"Hey Bella…sleep well?" Donny asked with his adorable smile. They had spent nearly all last night talking about genetics and physics theories, occasionally skimming over other topics, before Donny finally left to go to sleep on the couch. Did his brothers know that though?

"Uh…yup. Your bed was really comfy…uh…wait, that sounded wrong…" She flushed redder. Donny grinned and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, as long as Mikey didn't hear…"

"Oh, but I did Don!" Mikey cooed walking out from the lounge area with an ear to ear smirk. "Donny got lucky!" He announced loudly as Raph and Leo wrestled into the kitchen. Raph looked up and gawked at Don.

"Onya Donny-boy… you were the last turtle I expected to…" Raph was cut off by an awkward cough by Leo. Bella felt sorry for poor Donny, his face was far redder than hers now.

"Ok…Mikey's only joking so let's not take this any further." Bella nodded at Leo kind words, though there was only one song playing on repeat in her mind: "Maybe you'll get lucky…"

"Hehehehe…" Raph's deep laugh shook her away from her thoughts. She frowned up at him._ Ok, prepare to be embarrassed Raphie…_

"Just cause' Don beat you to first base Raphael!" Bella called loud enough for all of his brothers to hear. That shut Raph up, but it made Donny go redder and Mikey go into a hysterics. Of coarse, nothing happened but talking last night, but if Mikey and Raph insisted…

Leo coughed loudly.

"Guys and err…girl…focus!" Leo barked his hands on his hips and a stern stare. _Great and he's my sensei…I'm stuck with Mr Grumblebum…_

"Focus on what?" Mikey asked nervously.

"On breakfast…" Leo smiled and grabbed his favourite cereal from out of the cupboard. Mikey and Raph grinned.

"Now you're talking my language!"

"What language is that Mikey? Nitwit language.." Raph mocked.

Bella smiled, and helped herself to a particularly large box of Krispo's, only to have it snatched out of her hands by Mikey.

"Jeez, Mikey! Where's ya manners? Ladies first!" Growled Raph, bapping him upside the head. Mikey whined and put the cereal back on the table with a mutinous look. Bella grinned and gave Raph a friendly nod, taking the cereal back and sitting on the chair next to him. Leo and Donny sat down too. Bella started to pour the Krispo's into her bowl when Leo cleared his throat.

" So Belladonna, you ready for your first day of Ninjitsu?" He asked cheerfully.

"It depends. Are you ready to teach me?" Bella replied through a mouth of cereal.

* * *

Leo smiled as Bella flopped to the floor. Her first Ninjitsu lesson was tough, Leo had made sure of that.

"Come on, Bella you've earned yourself a break." Leo grinned and held out of his hand to her, half-expecting her to push it away. But Bella graciously took his hand and stood up, breathing hard. Leo felt his arm tingle as they held hands, and shook away a strange, foreign feeling.

Then the lair entrance crashed open, spoiling his moment.

"Hey guys! What's goin' down!" The loud, babbling, nutcase who had just walked, or..uh, crashed, in was Casey Jones.

"Casey! My man!, What's happenin' topside?" Raph jumped off the couch and greeted Casey with punch in the arm.

"Since when was I your man, loser?" Casey joked, hitting Raph back and walking over to high-five Mikey. Raph grunted and chased after Casey, bowling him over and wrestling roughly.

"Uhhh…" Leo looked over to Bella, to see her hiding behind his shell. "It's ok, Casey's a friend…" Bella anxiously nodded and straightened up, which Casey noticed.

"Whoa…what's with…is that you Donny?" Casey asked stupidly, squinting at Bella. She sweatdropped and shook her head rather quickly.

"Uh…Casey…meet…Belladonna…our new friend…" Leo said, somewhat awkwardly. Casey raised his eyebrows.

"So you're a girl turtle huh?" Casey asked, winking at Raph, only to be smacked upside the head.

"Shut up you bonehead."

"What? I'm just sayin'…"

"SHUTUP!!" Raph and Casey has started wrestling again. Leo glanced back around for Bella, hoping Casey hadn't scared her off, only to find her clutched to Donny's arm, rather closely. Leo felt his face burn up. _Am…I….jealous?_

Bella quickly grabbed Donny's arm, Donny grinned and quietly whispered in her ear.

"It's ok, Casey doesn't bite…hard…" Bella smiled and rested her head on Don's shoulder. She felt Donny gulp and she pulled back a little.

_These guys are obviously not used to girls…_

"Bella! Hey! I found you a room!" Mikey jumped eagerly up to Bella and Donny. He opened his mouth to speak, then eyed Donny suggestively. Bella and Donny sweatdropped, and she let go of his arm.

"…anyway…I found you a room!! It's next to mine! Come one!!" Mikey grabbed Bella hand and led her up to the second level of the lair.

"Mikey…no offence but…" She paused speechless. Her "room" was enormous, a large double bed in the middle of a light pink room. Bella smiled. "Where'd ya get the bed from?"

"Ehh..this room's always been here. None of us wanted it so.."

"Well, it better than I expected, I'll give you that!!" She threw her arms around him in a hug, then sharply let go, embarrassed. Mikey looked somewhat disappointed, but smiled nether the less

"Hehehehe…you're right in between me and Donny…"He grinned stupidly, as Bella swatted him in the head.

"You boofhead…you wanna' come help me get some of my stuff?" She suggested. Hmmmm…what DID she need to get anyway…her drawing pad for one…her keyboard…her Nunchakus….her…IPOD!! Definitely her ipod and bass speakers so she could play her lame dance music really loudly, first thing in the morning to piss everyone off.

"Ok…as long as I don't have to carry any-"

"Hmmm?" Bella cut him off before he could finish the sentence. _What was he gonna' say…?_ Mikey smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry…so…lead the way…"

* * *

Donny jumped stealthily out of the manhole after Mikey. Bella apparently needed help taking some of her stuff back to the lair…and he didn't really want to leave Mikey alone with Bella….he would probably start spreading rumours…

"Well…this is it…" Bella pointed to a plain, grey looking building. She climbed up the stairs leading to a door and gestured for Don and Mikey to follow.

"Okay…well we need to get into that window to get to my room."

"What's so hard about that? We're ninja, Bella, we can get anywhere…" Mikey scorned. Bella raised her eyes and smirked at him.

"Go on then Mr Ninja." Mikey smiled and jumped onto a ledge on the side of the building and slid up to Bella's window, jumping inside.

"Uh….please tell me I didn't leave my…" Bella started worryingly.

"Whoa Bella!!" Mikey's caterwaul came from her window.

"Oh god…"

Donny climbed after Bella into to her room to see Mikey sitting on a little bed with a…

"Mikey! Get that OFF your head!!" Bella ran up to Mikey and snatched something off his head, stuffing it away in a drawer, before Don could see what it was…

"Nice Bella…gonna bring that back to the lair?" Mikey smirked. Bella glared at him. Donny wished he knew what was going on…

"Not a chance…"

"Come on!! I bet you'd wear it for Don.."

"I beg your pardon?" Donny spluttered. Mikey grinned.

"Bella has a lovely purple and pink spotted br-"

"SHUTUP!!" Bella smacked Mikey on the head. Don laughed. Now he understood…

"Now Mikey, you've got on my nerves …so you can take that EXTREMELY heavy keyboard over there!" Bella growled. Mikey groaned and muttered something under his breath, before grabbing the keyboard and jumping out the window, leaving Donny alone with Bella.

"…..so…" Donny debated with himself whether he should ask Bella about her mutation. He didn't want to stir up any bad memories…but he had to know…

"Uh…I…was kinda wondering…you…being a turtle an all…" Bella gave him a look as he stuttered away.

"Donny, it's only been two days, I'll admit you're a nice..uh guy..but.." Donny looked a her, puzzled. Then it clicked.

"Ah…wait no…I wasn't, you know…you know…" He sweatdropped.

"..o...k..Jeez Don, for a second you had me thinking…"

"Yeah…I'm not like that." Donny grinned. Bella raised her eyes.

"Well..uh..this stuff isn't gonna' move itself so…" She gestured towards a set of large bass speakers.

"Nice…surround sound?"

"Yeah.." Bella smiled and picked up a large drawing pad, an ipod nano and fitting two Nunchakus into her belt.

"Come on…let's book before Zach wakes up…"

"Who's Zach?" Bella thought she heard a hint of alarm in Donny's voice.

"My..brother…?" She raised an eyebrow trying to read Donny's curious expression. Maybe he cared more than she thought.

* * *

Raph yawned, stretching his arms awkwardly so they hit Leo in the head.

"Do you mind?" Leo scorned, his tired eyes failing to glare at Raph.

"No." Mikey, Don and Bell had left for some stuff ages ago. Or maybe it just seemed ages ago… Leo was unusually quiet and had fixed his stare upon the lair entrance once more.

"Whatcha' waitin' for Leo? The FootClan to attack?" Raph had entertained the idea or stirring up Leo for the last least ten minutes, his boredom reaching it's peak.

"No."

"Waitin' for any turtles in particular?" Raph knew which soar spot to hit. Leo twitched.

"Ahhh…maybe a GIRL turtle in particular?" Leo sharply turned and death-stared Raph, who raised a suspicious eye.

Leo's stare dropped into concern.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah..it kinda is bro…And it's only been one day!" Raph grinned at his older brother. Leo sighed.

"Well…I'll be the first to admit…having Bella around is great, but it…raises an aspect of life, we've never experienced. Love…"

"Uh…that's a bit too deep Leo…" Raph raised his eyes at Leo, who turned back to the door.

"So…you like her?" Raph asked. Leo whipped back around, eyes flashing.

"I will honour Bushido, Raphael. Nothing will come between Master and student…"

"Oh, so you're a master now?" Raph felt his throat dry up. Leo better not get all leader-ish on him. However, Leo had once again turned his attention back to the lair entrance, and Raph decided not egg him on. The door finally opened and Mikey stumbled in, carrying a large keyboard, followed by Don and Bella walking together. Maybe only Raph had noticed this, but Don and Bella seemed to get along very well.

Leo quickly rushed up to help Bella carry her load, though she shook away the help.

"I'm fine Leo. Jeez, I'm not that weak…"

"I never meant it that way…"

"Yeah..well…don't worry, I can handle it myself." Leo head drooped a little as Bella shouldered past him, into her new room. Leo shoulders dropped and he looked pointlessly at the floor.

Bella stuck her head back out the door and smiled mischievously at Leo.

"What?" Leo looked curious. Bella only smiled.

"Wwhhaatt?" Leo was smiling too now, his eyes raised questionably. Suddenly, Bella charged towards Leo, and bowled him over.

"Hehehehe…you're it Leo!" Bella quickly scurried away and hid behind Mikey.

"Can't get the butcher back!!" She called mockingly. Raph laughed to himself and went over to join them.

"Great, and I thought one Mikey was bad enough…" He joked. Raph was surprised how quickly Bella changed moods.

"Meh, you can never have enough Mikey's…" Mikey called back. Everyone stared down at Leo.

"What? You guys actually wanna play tag?" Leo almost sounded worried.

"Come on…be a five year old again?" Bella pleaded, tugging on Mikey's arm. Mikey was already nodding and giving puppy-dog eyes to Donny. Don smiled and looked at Raph.

"There is NO way in shell, I'm playin' tag..no…no.." Raph started stepping back, as Bella, Mikey and Donny advanced towards him.

"Get him!"

* * *

Bella giggled. It had taken Mikey and Donny to hold down Raph, but he still refused point blank to play tag.

"Have some fun for once, Raph." Mikey smirked. Bella nodded, but then she had a better idea.

"Raph…can I…"

"What…?"  
"Can I do your makeup?" Raph's eyes widened frightfully. Bella had always conned Zach into saying "yes".

"No ,no ,no , no…no way. No freakin' way…"

"Doesn't look like you have a choice…" Bella laughed, but Raph struggled his way from beneath Mikey and Donny and pointed his finger at Bella.

"No."

"What if we have a bet."

"No." Raph wasn't giving in.

"I bet I can beat you. No weapons!" Bella challenged. Mikey and Donny looked at each other.

"Yeah right honey, in ya' dreams maybe…" Raph chuckled. Bella huffed and took a menacing step towards him.

"Well, tough guy. If you're so sure I can't beat you, let's just try it!" Raph raised his eyes and thought for a second.

"What if I win..?" Raph queried.

"You decide." Leo jumped at Bella's answer.

"Hmmmm…" Raph was obviously fiddling with ideas…but Bella had a trick up her sleeve…

"Ok…you got ya'self a deal!" Bella's eyes gleamed and shook Raph's rough hands.

Bella stepped back into guarding block, her sharp eyes focussing on Raph, who arched his back and smirked at her.

"It's not too late to back down, Bella!" He called. Bella sniffed and repositioned her guarding block. Raph chuckled and stepped towards her.

Bella quickly foot-exchanged and kicked at him with a turning kick. But Raph was fast. He grabbed Bella's leg, mid-kick and pulled her close.

" Try harder, honey." Bella gulped and tried to pull her leg away, but Raph spun her around and let her fall to the floor. Bella quickly got up and jumped back. Raph had strength advantages, but Bella could be quicker. She side-stepped to his left side, looking for an exposed kidney, but Raph was already ahead of her, quickly spinning to face her. _Grrrr! Stop being so defensive! _Bella tried to look for a weakness. Maybe she could go all out, and attack him with everything she had, or she could stick to blocking, and waiting for the right moment. Bella jumped towards Raph, with a palm-hand strike to the nose. Which he stopped.

"Big mistake.." He whispered to her, as he grabbed her hand, bending her elbow out and pulling her back up to him. Bella struggled against his grip, but he was so much stronger, it wasn't possible. She breathed hard, and tried to pull her foot behind his, to trip him up. Raph stumbled back slightly, but still held Bella tightly.

The bet was, whoever could hold the opponent on the floor for ten seconds, would win.

Bella shook her head. Raph would have her on the ground within ten seconds, then it would be all over. Once she was on the ground, it came down to physical strength. She would lose. Bella gasped and kicked her heel into his shin. _Bingo!_ Raph swore and let go, falling back onto the ground. Bella tried to pin him down, but there was no point. Raph flipped her over, and held her arms to the floor while she thrashed beneath him.

"One…two…three…" Bella focussed. She only had one chance. Bella wrapped her fingers around his wrists and pushed down into where she hoped was a vein. It worked. Raph recoiled and fell back, rubbing his wrists. Bella went to get back up, but was pulled back to floor.

"This ain't over yet, Bell!"

Bella desperately tried to free her wrists from Raph's grip, twisting them around to the point that if Raph didn't let go, his arms would dislocate. He let go sharply and went to stop Bella from getting up, but it was too late.

Bella's feet were square on the floor. Time to start speeding up. Raph got up too, and cracked his knuckles loudly. Bella ran towards him, but at the moment, side-stepped, and kicked him in the side, with a reverse crescent kick.

"Gaaa!" Raph sputtered and whipped around, eyes flashing. He stepped forward, trying to hit her with an open hand. Bella blocked him and slapped his hand back, but something was wrong. When Leo and Raph had done a demo sparring round, Raph had looked a lot tougher…

"You're going easy on me!" Bella protested. Raph shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a girl. I don't wanna' hurt you." Bella felt her face burn up.

"Excuse me? Are you sayin' girls just get hurt?" Bella has started to shout.

"Listen Bell, you ain't gotta chance against me…"

"Oh yeah!?" That did it. Bella jumped towards him and swept her leg along the floor, to trip Raph up. His shell crashed loudly on the floor and he tried to get up, but Bella had already pulled her fist back, ready to finish him. Raph stopped, eyeing her fist uneasily.

"Still think I'm no match for you?"

"You caught me off guard…" Bella pulled her fist back further, eyes flashing. She smiled, and dropped her fist. Raph eyed her questionably.

"Chickened out?" Raph grinned and pulled her down to the floor too. Bella rolled away from him and smirked.

"I win."

* * *

"WHAT?" Mikey grinned as Raph's bellow sounded through the lair. Bella had won the bet. She had fought well too. At the last minute, she had held her fist over him for ten seconds, which he had failed to notice.

"There is no way you are putting makeup on me!" Raph spat.

"You lost the bet!! You cheater!" Bella cried back at him.

Mikey watched as Bella chased Raph around the lair when suddenly a large snapping sound announced Master Splinter's presence. The five turtles stopped in there tracks and sat down in a line as Splinter pulled back the sliding door of his room.

"Leonardo, I trust Belladonna's training is progressing adequately?" He drawled in his professional tone.

"Yes Sensei. She is by far a capable fighter and martial artist." Leo bowed his head.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me Belladonna, I must talk in private with my sons." Mikey stood up and waved goodbye to Bella as he followed his brothers into Splinter's room. "Sit, my sons." Splinter poured himself some tea and Mikey shut the sliding door and sat down beside Don.

"My sons, Belladonna's presence in our home..raises some new rules and issues we must address…"

* * *


	3. All Shades Of Green

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Tmnt…but I do own Belladonna.**

**Mikey: "Jeez Tombies! You're only up to chapter three?? When does Bella get to pash-"**

**Tombies: "SHUT UP!! (whacks Mikey) It's not even a proper kiss, Mikey. Don't spoil it!!"**

**Raph: "I'll give em'a clue, he has an 'e', an 'a' and a 'l' in his full name…hehehe…"**

"_My sons, Belladonna's presence in our home..raises some new rules and issues we must address…"Splinter lectured. Michelangelo chuckled and continued to fiddle with his elbow pads, while Raphael sat, his arm as a prop, to keep his tired head up, Leonardo sat listening intently, his posture perfect as Donatello eyed the floor, lost in thought. Splinter's ears twitched and he sniffed loudly. His sons, aside Leo, jumped and refocussed. "As I was saying, having Belladonna stay with us is not something we will be used to..I trust you will behave and..I will not ignore the fact that one..or more…of you..may become..infatuated with her..as will she..But under no circumstance will Belladonna be placed under pressure, or caused stress. It is apparent that she is recovering from something more serious than we think..please be responsible my sons.." _

* * *

It had been three weeks, two days and nine hours since Leo and his brothers had taken in Bella. Yes, Leo was counting…Was there anything wrong with that?! Every day had been…torture…ok that was a little melodramatic, but sorta true…Leo had watched each day pass, with envy as Belladonna and Leo's younger brother, Donatello grew closer. Today wasn't any better. Bella was teaching Donny how to ballroom dance.

"No Donny, you have to hold me around the waist." She scorned. Don blushed and move his hand further down.

"Who's idea was this again? When am I ever gonna' need to dance?" He protested. Bella raised her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're not having fun.." She teased. Donny smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're avoiding the question…"

"Well I don't know! What if on your wedding day, your fiancé wants to dance with you?"

"Like that's gonna happen…" Donny joked. Leo huffed. He had to even the playing field. What was so interesting about Donatello anyway?

Leo was a better fighter, Leo was taller, Leo was stronger, Leo was the leader. Donny was just a nerd. Leo folded his arms across his plastron and gave evils to the back of Donny's head.

"Watcha' lookin' at Leo?" A deep voice slurred from behind him. Leo spun around to see Raph, with his daily bowl of cereal and droopy eyes, he had obviously just woken up.

"Nothing." Leo answered quickly. Raph yawned, giving Leo the pleasure of seeing how much cereal Raph could cram in his mouth at once, and raised his eyes.

"Like shell it's nothing, what's wrong with ya?" Bits of cereal flicked onto Leo's face as Raph spoke.

"I said 'nothing' ok!" Leo growled. Raph smirked and gestured his head towards Bella and Donny.

"Jealous much?"

"No!" Leo pretended to be extremely fascinated by the floor.

"Yous ain't foolin' me, Leo. Just tell her." Raph chuckled.

"What would YOU know?!"

"A lot more than you, that's for sure.."

"What do you mean?" Leo doubted Raph knew anything about girls.

"Have you forgotten Mona?" Raph grinned. "I know heaps more than you do on that subject bro…"

"Well, I know some stuff too!" Leo protested. Raph was NOT smarter than him…

"Venus doesn't count, she was our sister."

"But she wasn't related to us!!" Leo insisted. Raph flicked his hand at Leo irritably.

"Just go tell her Leo…"

"I can't…" Raph sighed and picked up his bowl of cereal.

"Your loss." He grumbled as he went to go sit on the couch. Leo frowned. He had to do _something_. Bella and Donny were still dancing.

"Hey, Bella. Can you teach me to dance like that?" Leo crossed his fingers behind his shell as Bella looked at him questionably.

"_You _wanna learn how to dance? I get to be the teacher now?"

"Uh..ye-EP!" Leo heard his voice break and blushed.

"Nice Leo. Get in line bro!" Mikey called behind him. Leo turned to see his youngest brother, bouncing on his seat eagerly. Leo should have known…

"Never mind…"­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Bella smiled as Donny spun her perfectly around himself. She had just finished teaching him the Rumba and was now progressing with the Cha Cha. Slightly more…fun…but definitely more tame than the Cocktail Samba, which Bella would NOT be teaching him any time soon. Donny grasped her hands and pulled her close, just like she had taught him. There was a moment where the music they had been dancing to ruled over the occasional chatter of the lair and Bella found herself staring deep into Donny's massive brown eyes, flecked with orange. Donny gulped and looked down, blushing. Bella snapped out of it too and looked away, only to notice Mikey grinning and bouncing in his chair. She stopped Donny and gestured towards Mikey.

"I think it's Mikey's turn now." Donny said with a laugh.

"Wish me luck." Bella caught Mikey's glance and nodded. Mikey jumped up.

"Hey Bella, I know you wanna teach me dancing sooooooo badly, but I hafta' beat the next level of Space Invaders III right now." Mikey's eyes glimmered and he ran off, pushing Raph off the couch. Bella shook her head and laughed.

" Mikey piss off! I was there first!"

"Well you're not here anymore." Mikey called back at Raph.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that Nunchaku-head!" A fight had started, and not for the first time that day. Bella shook her head, and went to find Donny. Typically, he was in his room, on the computer. He hadn't seemed to notice Bella yet, so she decided to sneak up on him.

" What do you want Bella?" Donny asked without turning around.

"How did you-"

"I saw your reflection in the screen." He grinned and spun around on his chair. "So, you wanna' teach me the rest of the dance?"

"Sure." Bella felt her cheeks burn as Donny came up to her, and placed his hands around her.

But it wasn't Donny anymore.

Bella whirled around. She wasn't even in Donny's room anymore. Technology hung around her, in burning greens and oranges, massive glass containers and shadows that almost seemed to be grabbing for her. Suddenly, Bella was washed away by a mass of orange water, her arms and legs failed to keep her head above water. Water rushed into her mouth, and her arms flailed above the water helplessly. A hand plunged into the water and pulled Bella up by the skin of her neck. Bella spluttered and blinked away the orange liquid only to see the one person that had crept in the shadows of her dreams every night since three weeks ago.

Bishop.

Bella's eyes widened and she felt her lungs close up within her. Her vision closed around her, leaving Bella in darkness. A harsh, creepy and familiar voice surrounded her.

"Belladonna…Belladonna…" It called.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Bella threw her fists into the darkness, desperate to hit Bishop.

"Bella…Bella…"

" Bella!" Bella's eyes flew open. Donatello was crouching over her, eyes wide with fear.

"Bella!" He gasped again. "I thought..for a second.."

"…what..happened?" Bella managed to rasp. Donny gulped.

" You were just about to teach me the rest of the dance, but you got all weird. You..collapsed and stopped breathing…I was about to start CPR…" Donny eyed Bella anxiously, as if expecting her to drop dead any second. Bella fought for her breath.

"I..I had a..flashback.." She coughed.

"Of what?"

"Of..wh..when I was..mutated.." Donny's eyes widened. His stare told Bella that he wanted to know. Bella took a deep breath.

"It was three weeks ago, when I was a normal girl-"

"Wait you were a human!?" Donny looked shocked.

"Yeah…of course.., but anyway, I got home and my stepfather, who's a total psycho freak, must have knocked me out, cause I woke up in his lab and…I was a turtle. All I remember, is orange water, my back was killing me, my head hurt so much. I swear, I'll kill Bishop…"

"Bishop?"

"My stepfather."

"Bishop…as in Agent Bishop of the Earth Protection Force?" Donny asked suspiciously.

"Uh..yeah..why?"

"D..don't worry..I've heard of him on the news…and stuff…" Was Donny keeping something from her?

"Do you remember your mutation?" Bella gave him a comforting smile.

"I was only a hatchling when it happened.."

"A hatchling? Wait…you were _born _a turtle?! Donny nodded and smiled. Something clicked about Don's smile…it was just like Zach's…

Bella's eyes began to water. She tried to brush away the tears, but Donny grabbed her hands.

"What's wrong Bella?" Bella sniffed and shook her head, looking away as more tears rolled down her face. Donny let go of her hands, and pulled her closed. "Trust me." Bella tried to pull away, but Donny held her tight. "Let me help you."

Bella sniffed and blinked away her tears.

"I just miss my mum, and Zach and all my friends…and my dad…" Donny held her closer as Bella sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh…it's ok…you need some fresh air..When Leo takes us on patrol tonight, I'll bring you along, hey?" Bella sniffed again and nodded, her usually green eyes, blue from her tears.

"Thanks Donny…you're a great guy, I mean, uh, turtle…" Bella threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Donny smiled and placed his arms around her shell.

"It's ok.." Bella could feel Donny's heartbeat against her plastron, it was almost in sync with hers. He was such a sweetheart.

Bella leant in, and kissed Donny lightly on the cheek. His heartbeat sped up and he blushed darkly.

"Thanks again Don.." That's when the door crashed open behind them.

Leo stood in the doorway.

"Uh..whoops…Sorry Bell-" Leo's eyes widened as he saw the scene. Don and Bella sprung apart guiltily, but Leo had probably already seen enough to know what was going on.

"..Leo…it's..it's not how it looks!" Donny stuttered shakingly. Leo cocked his head and raised a doubtful eye.

"Donatello, don't bother! I should have known I find you in here with my student!" He spat. Leo turned his riled stare to Bella.

"Sorry Leo." Bella didn't't look him in the eye. Leo eyes flared. _Why is he acting like such a jerk? _Bella thought.

"Fine! I see how it is!" He turned away and clenched his fists.

"Grow up Leo! Everything doesn't't resolve around you!" Bella yelled at him as he stormed out of the room.

"Does someone wanna' tell me what that was all about?" Bella looked at Donny questionably.

" Leo likes you Bell, a lot…" Bella spun around to see Raph leaning on the door frame.

"What d'you mean "he likes me a lot'?" Bella raised her eyes. Donny looked at the floor uncomfortably and Raph chuckled.

"I meant exactly what I said. He likes you Bella. _A lot_…"

* * *

**Ohhhh, Leo's ticked off. What'll happen next?? Watch out for the next chapter, cause another OC is on it's way!!**

**(Whoops, said too much…)**

**Mikey: "Now who's spoiling it?!"**

* * *


	4. Truth Or Lies?

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Tmnt****…****but YES Belladonna, Zachary and Delilah are mine..**

**Thankies so much Deusdedit14 for your ideas and help!!**

**(btw there are no references to the guys in green in this chapter…is just explains what's been happenin' topside while Bella runs around with four teenage turtles and a rat in the sewers…)**

**Chapter 4 (oooh four?) Truth Or Lies?**

Zachary jolted from his sleep. He had dreamt about finding Belladonna, again. Tears glistened around his eyes and the thought of his little sister. She had disappeared around a month ago. Zach had remembered everything that had happened that day where his life fell apart.

* * *

_Zach grumbled in his bed. Some fool had decided to run around the house and disturb his sleep. He opened an eye lazily and saw his mum rush past his bedroom frantically. Zach shot up and ran after her. _

"_Mum! What's wrong?" His mum wouldn't look him in the face. She was sobbing and shaking. _

"_Bella's..gone.." She rasped. Zach looked at her funny._

"_Mum, she's probably at a friends house.." His mum looked at him with her tear stained face and Zach felt his heart crumble._

"_I had this..dream…Bella…my baby..was screaming…"_

"_Mum, she'll be fine, she can take care of herself.." The front door opened behind them._

"_See that's probably Bella now." Zach exclaimed. He turned and saw Bishop slouching into the room, dark rings under his eyes and a wet face._

"_Delilah…I…terrible news..Belladonna..she…" Bishop looked up through his abnormally bloodshot eyes._

"_Belladonna…is dead.." Bishop whispered. Zach's mind went blank. He felt his heart stop, then speed up again. His mum was screaming next to him, and falling to her knees, but Zach couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything. Except those three words. Everything was a blur around him. Zach glanced up why was everyone crying? Bella wasn't dead. She couldn't be..She…she..His hearing returned._

_Delilah was screaming and wailing at the top of her lungs on the floor, flailing her arms at Bishop who was trying to hug her. Zach felt his lungs close up inside him. No..no no this wasn't happening.. Zach grabbed his hair and blinked tears away. It wasn't happening. Bella was fine. She..she was with Saz!! She had to be. Delilah got to her feet and ran out the house. Bishop didn't follow her. His eyes remained on Zach._

"_..Zachary..?" He asked. Zach's eyes flew up to meet Bishops._

"_She's not dead.." Zach whispered._

"_Zachary…denial is-"_

"_SHE'S NOT DEAD!!" Zach heard himself scream._

"_Zachary…do you want me to tell you…tell you what happened..?" Bishop asked carefully. Zach blinked.._

"_I was driving home from work, Zachary and one of B..Bella's friends..Mira..stopped me on the road, she was screaming..Bella…Bella had drowned at the Northern Docking Port..I saw her corpse ..I mean…well..in the water, it was deep..but…she's…she's-"_

"_SHE IS NOT DEAD!!" Zach screamed again…but Bishop's words were sinking in. Zach's heart was pounding, tears were pouring down his face by the litre. Bishop got up and walked out the door, calling for Delilah..leaving Zach in his thoughts_

"_She's dead.." He whispered to himself._

* * *

It had been a month now. Bella's name had been forbidden in the house, it only reduced Delilah to tears..Zach did not believe Bella was dead though…something kept him holding on..Maybe it was the fact that Bishop had handled this so well, or that none of the death evidence fitted but something wasn't right…and Zach was certain Bishop was involved in Bella's disappearance…

**Oh nah Zach…**

**Chapter 5 is on its way hurrah!**


	5. Girl You Want, Part One

**Chapter Five: Welcome To Alreannis**

Belladonna sighed sadly as she approached the table. _Here we go again.._. Leo spotted her and hastily finished his toast, rushing away quickly. Bella watched him hurry away, avoiding any of his brother's gazes as he fled to his room. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Raph giving what he probably thought was a comforting smile.

"Hey jus' ignore Leo, Bella. He wont stay like this forever." Bella forced a smile back.

"…I hope so…." She heard a door squeak open and looked up to see Donatello coming towards them. Raph's hand lifted quickly and Bella looked down to the floor, blushing. She slowly glanced up to see Donny grinning.

"Morning beautiful, morning Raph. Guess what?"

"..morning.." Bella whispered, blushing. Raph kicked her from under the table and pretended to flicks locks of hair from his shoulders.

"Hey I'm the beautiful one! What are you so happy about?" Raph asked. Donny smiled.

"Professor Honeycutt just sent a video message saying he wants us to visit him on the planet of Alreannis."

"Umm what the shell?" Raph shook his head.

"The professor wants to see us again!! His teleportal device works and he's coming to get us today!"

"Um…who?" Bella queried.

"Never mind…long story…what will Splinter say about this Don?" Raph frowned.

"I say it would be best for all of us, if you spent some time having fun" Splinter appeared beside Donny and paused looking at Leo's door. "And resolving some of your problems.." Splinter finished.

"So…where's this Alreannis whatever place we're goin?"

"Honeycutt says it a planet inhabited by aliens that we would really like to see, so I'm not sure, but he sounded excited." Donny eyes were gleaming and Bella couldn't help smiling at his cuteness. Though a large crash interrupted her warm feeling and Mikey's loud yell sounded through the lair.

"DUDE!!" Mikey bounced out his room followed by a strange robot. "Look who popped in guys!"

"Professor Honeycutt!" Cried Donny and Raph at the same time. Bella sat awestruck. _What the hell is going on? _

"Greetings my friends!" Called the robot hurrying towards them and shaking hands. "And who is this terrapin female?" The professor asked his head turning to Bella.

"I ..er.." Bella stuttered.

"This is Belladonna, she's our new friend." Donny explained, grinning at Bella.

"Pleasure to meet you Belladonna, where is Leonardo may I ask?" Honeycutt shook her hand briefly and looked around.

"uh…Leo's just in his room…don't worry about him.." Mikey shifted from foot to foot not wanting to stir up the subject. For the last week or so, Leo had been avoiding everyone, especially Bella and Donny. Bella just couldn't get her head around what she had done wrong, though she was certain it had something to do with her growing affections for Donatello.

"It's just splendid to see you turtles again, but we must hurry to Alreannis, I have appointments I must amend to"

"Professor, please keep my sons and Belladonna safe." Splinter cautioned.

"They will be my highest priority, I assure you they will be looked after." Honeycutt gleamed. Bella looked around wildly and caught Donny grinning at her again. She smiled shyly back.

"Well we'll be leaving as soon as possible my friends so I suggest you get gather some belongings." Honeycutt's voice broke her thoughts.

"Oh man…I betta' pack all my comic books.." Mikey rushed off to his bedroom. Bella nodded and went to her bedroom and pulled a backpack onto the bed. She heard the door close behind her and spun around to see Donny leaning against the door. He grinned. _What's with all this grinning!!_

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked smiling. He chuckled.

"I'm just in a very good mood I suppose and I wanted to tell you how cute you are when you're shy" Bella blushed darkly. Donny wasn't usually so bold, he was usually just as shy as she was, but she had to admit she liked his sudden boost of confidence. He walked over to her and hugged her tight around the waist. Bella blinked up at him surprised.

"Umm…ok why are you so happy…its scaring me.." Donny laughed and pulled her closer.

"I don't know myself..I'll let you finish packing though." He grinned at her again and pecked her gently on the cheek, leaving her standing gob smacked in her room. _Ummmm…WHAT THE HELL!! _Bella fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had recently being thinking about what it would be like to have Donny as her boyfriend, though she couldn't believe she was having such silly ideas. Bella pushed the thoughts out of her head and quickly stuffed her ipod and some chocolate into her bag.

* * *

(Meanwhile on Alreannis)

"Babe…are you awake?" A groggy voice called. Visper blinked awake, stirring from her dreams. She had dreamt of him again last night. The same rough silhouette calling her name softly and reaching out for her. Every time she had the dream, she got a little closer to him, but every night it ending with him leaving, blowing a kiss goodbye.

"Come on babe..I need a coffee or something.." The voice called again. Visper sighed, and sat up in her bed. She scorned at the lazy figure beside her, half concealed in bed sheets and arms dangling over the sides of the bed.

"Raaki…I'm not your slave…" Visper tried to sound assertive, but it came out weak, like she was whining.

"Babe, of course you're not…I love you so much honey…I just need a coffee sweet pea." Raaki muffled into his pillow. Visper stared down at her boyfriend Raaki, only a year older than her, his tough badboy figure irresistible with strong arms and attractive orange scales with his bright yellow head spikes and his sweet talk. Their friends had set them up and her family loved him, but they didn't know what Raaki was really like. He was abusive…he drank…he got mad so easily…but he always sweet talked Visper back into the relationship…she always thought he'd changed. She hadn't told anyone though…not even her older brother Ren…she couldn't tell anyone..

"Visper..babe, the coffee…I'd like to have it sometime this year.."

"Yeah I'm getting it, I'm getting it…" Visper interrupted impatiently. She really hated being called 'babe'. Visper stretched and jumped out of her bed and walked into the kitchen, the morning sun pouring onto her sore green shoulders. She had worked a 12 hour shift at the café yesterday and it was all catching up with her. Flicking on the coffee machine, she settled down at the table and bit into a crunchy apple, the burbling noises of the coffee machine drowning out the song of birds that she used to wake up to. A loud grunt announced Raaki's entrance and he sleepily sat down opposite her, yawning.

"What time did you get to bed last night Raaki?" Visper asked sweetly, tilting her head at him.

"Uh…like 2...I lost a bit on one of my races babe…you might have to work another day this week to-"

"Raaki! I've already worked every day this week!! And I need to save some money for my trip." Visper exclaimed. Raaki mouth twitched and Visper knew she had gone too far. Raaki stood up, and pushed the table over threateningly Visper screamed and fell back onto the floor.

"OH SO IT'S ALL BOUT' YOU IS IT YOU SELFISH BITCH!?" Raaki towered over her, his fist pulled back. Visper trembled and looked to the floor, tears rolling down her face.

"Raaki..I'm sorry…I…I didn't..mean..I'll get the money for your bike sweet…I'm sorry.." She cried. A tiny smile played around Raaki's mouth and he dropped his fist.

"It's ok babe…I know its hard with your job and all, but I gotta keep my bike running if I..I mean ..we wanna' cash in big time at the races..okay babe?" Raaki gave her a soft smile and grabbed his coffee from the machine. Visper nodded and brushed the tears from her eyes as Raaki started towards the front door.

"I'll see you tonight babe, don't forget I'm bringing some friends home, so we'll need some drinks and food, babe. Love you." He blew a kiss to her and shut the door behind him. Visper got to feet and looked out the window, wishing for the figure in her dreams to come and hold her, to save her…to love her..

* * *

(Back on Earth)

"Really Michelangelo, we'll need to hurry if we're ever going to get to Alreannis!" Honeycutt called. Mikey stuffed the last of his Justice Force comics into his bag and ran out into the lair.

"Never fear, Mikey is here!!" He exclaimed. Bella and Donny chuckled and Raph shook his head but Leo didn't look up and Mikey felt his heart sink. His light-hearted comments had always cracked a smile onto Leo's face, but lately his older brother seemed so upset.

"Well, I spose we're ready then." Don decided. Professor Honeycutt smiled and lead them into a small circle.  
"Ready my friends?"

"Ready." Called four of the turtles. A giant beam surrounded them and they slowly particalised. Mikey could feel his brothers and Bella around him and slowly cried out and he whooshed through galaxies.

"Mikey we're here!!" Mikey heard Bella's soft voice call to him, and he opened his eyes._ Haha very funny._

"Umm…why are we still on earth?" Mikey raised his eyes at his brothers and Bella, but his jaw dropped as he caught sight of the 'locals'.

"Hi there, would you like a map of the city?" Asked what looked to be like a humanoid cat thing. She..or it…had small fluffy ears amid long black curly hair, big amber eyes, a body that looked to be cat-like but was still woman-like with orange fur and black stripes and she was standing. Mikey spun around. They were everywhere. All sorts of these, half animal, half human creatures…walking around like regular people. Mikey caught sight of his brothers and waved. _Jeez…we kinda look like we fit in here…. _He thought to himself.

"Mikey come on!!" Raph called as the others started walking off.

"Uhh…I'm coming! Hey I don't have any money sorry." He said to the cat girl. She smiled and handed him a map.

"Its ok…take one for free…you're obviously from of different part of Alreannis, my name is Zalah by the way." She said in a strong, almost Latino accent, blinking her amber eyes.

"Thanks dude, I'm Mikey…hey I gotta go…cya around maybe!" He turned to leave but Zalah caught his arm with her soft paws.

"Maybe I should come with you Mikey, so you don't lost in Secura." She smiled. Mikey looked at her thoughtfully. _Dude…she's so into you.._

"Ok…thanks Zalah!" Mikey grinned, grabbing her paw and running after his brothers and Bella.

"Jeez Mikey, take your time!!" Raph scorned." Zalah looked at Raph curiously.

"Sorry Raph, hey guys, meet Zalah!" Zalah smiled at the turtles.

"So where abouts in Alreannis are you from?" She asked. _Umm…._

"The turtles are from Earth, miss Zalah, I am from the Federation homeworld." Professor Honeycutt exclaimed stepping in front.

"Wow you've come a long way then…Earth isn't in any galaxies I've heard of…Do you wanna talk over a milkshake at the café or something? I'd love to hear about your homeworld…we don't get visitors often…" Zalah gestured her tail towards a small café. Leo frowned.

"Look mam' this is very nice of you but-"

"That would be splendid miss Zalah! I actually have some appointments to amend to so I'll meet my friends back here at sunset yes?" Professor Honeycutt interrupted Leo, and quickly pushed some strange coins into Donny's hand.

"I must hurry off sorry!! Have fun my friends!" And with that the professor was scurrying off.

"Umm…what the shell?" Mikey raised his eyes at Don. Donny shrugged and Bella laughed.

"Well come on!! I wanna milkshake now." She giggled dragging Don off towards the café. Raph followed and Mikey noticed Leo narrow his eyes at Don and Bella. Mikey looked to Zalah to see her suppressing a giggle as they walked into the café.

"Your friends are funny Mikey, you must introduce me." She asked as they sat down at small table. Mikey nodded.

"Well…they're my brothers actually…except Bella…she's a friend.As you already know…I am the magnificent Michelangelo…"

* * *

Raph rolled his eyes. Mikey was being a show off again. Zalah giggled and hit him softly on the shoulder.

"I'm Donatello but you can call me Donny." Don called from the other side of the table. Bella smiled next to him.

"I'm Belladonna..or Bella" She said, her arm entwined with Don's. Zalah nodded and sweetly smiled, noticing their arms.

"Are you two like….together…?" She raised an eyebrow, her amber eyes gleaming. Don blushed and muttered something about being good friends while Bella looked down at the table smiling. Zalah nodded and giggled. Raph watched Leo next to him, his eyes slits glaring at Don, but Don hadn't noticed. _Man, Leo's pissed._

"And that's Raph, Raphael and Leo, Leonardo." Mikey said pointing to them. Zalah nodded again, moving closer to Mikey on the seat. Raph looked out the window and felt a strange feeling in him. _Donny has Bella…and now Mikey has that cat chick…_

"Hi what can get you guys today?" Raph heard the waitress ask. Mikey asked for a spearmint milkshake and offered to pay for Zalah's iced coffee, which made Raph grin as he started out the window.

"Ok…one spearmint milkshake and an iced coffee, anything else?" The waitress asked again. She sounded pretty.

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake and a chocolate milkshake." Don said. _What's the bet the chocolate one is for Bella…_

" I don't feel like anything.." Raph heard Leo mutter. Raph sighed and turned around to look at the waitress.

"I'll have-" Raph voice stopped. The waitress blinked down at him and Raph couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had smooth pine green skin and a soft looking beak. Beautiful sky blue eyes and a slim, tall figure with a pale yellow plastron. Raph gulped. She had a pretty black choker around her neck and a small apron on. "..you…" He finished, forgetting his order.

"I'm afraid I'm not on the menu." She giggled, her blue eyes dancing.

"You….you're a turtle.." He managed to croak out. She looked puzzled.

"Umm…turtle..? Sorry is there something you wanted sir?" She asked. Raph swallowed hard. Why hadn't any of the other guys noticed!!

"I'm…fine.." Raph finally answered, staring at her, mouth slightly opened. The waitress giggled and left the table, looking back at Raph as she left to enter the kitchen. Mikey humming the wedding tune snapped Raph out of his thoughts.

"Shuddup Mikey…" Mikey hummed louder, smirking.

"I said shut up shell for brains!" Raph growled. Mikey stopped humming and grinned madly.

"Raphie and the waitress sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N-"

"SHUT UP!!" Bella and Don laughed and Zalah pushed Mikey in the arm. He smiled and pushed her back. Raph rolled his eyes again and craned his neck to look around for the pretty turtle waitress.

"Lookin' for something?" Raph turned around to see the waitress again, smiling and holding their drinks on a tray. She put the tray down and turned to leave again when a voice yelled out from the kitchen.

"Visper, honey, you can go home now!" The waitress' eyes flicked back to Raph and she started towards the door, but Raph got up.

"Hey..can I get you a drink?" He asked, mentally crossing his fingers. The turtle girl paused, looking at the floor.

"Um…I spose…"

"Great!" Raph grinned. The waitress laughed and grabbed a juice from the fridge, sitting down next to Raph.

"How can you get me a drink…I'm the waitress!!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh well…I'll pay for it..I'm Raph." Raph blinked at her. She really was beautiful.

"I'm Visper…"

"I'm _thirsty!_" Mikey called and grabbed his and Zalah's drinks from the tray. Bella laughed and took her milkshake. Donny unlinked his arm from hers and placed it around her shoulders, causing Leo to flinch and mutter mutinous words under his breath. However Raph couldn't care less about what was up Leo's butt right now. Visper's eyes shone as she took a sip from her juice and Raph couldn't take his eyes off her. _Whoa…what's going on with me…_

* * *

Bella smiled. This was by far one of the best days she had had recently. Not only did Donny have his arm around her, but Mikey and Raph had both managed to snag a pretty girl. The only thing that was holding her happiness back was Leo. He was supposed to be her mentor…they hadn't trained in ages. She didn't ask him to have a crush on her…it wasn't her fault…Bella glanced at the blue clad turtle who was sulking, probably pretending the salt shaker was himself against the army of napkins he had set up led by the evil pepper shaker. Mikey had noticed the table war going on as well. He sat up straight pretending to be a psychiatrist.

"Leonardo…I worry for your mental health…" Leo didn't look up…he continued to lead a full frontal attack onto the defenceless salt shaker, and the salt was forced to go suicidal over the edge of the table, taking a couple of napkins with him. Donny raised an eye at Leo.

"Are you ok, Leo?" He edged, keeping his tone controlled.

"Leo…?" Bella whispered. Leo adjusted his mask and stood up suddenly.

"I need some fresh air." Bella watched sadly as her mentor hastily left the café and sat outside, his head buried in his face. Zalah looked around, her eyes piecing together the puzzle." Her eyes brightened up suddenly.

"Hey guys, why don't I show you around town? We'll leave these two to talk." She said, flicking her whiskers towards Raph and Visper.

Bella had never seen Raph blush before…now she could use it against him! Donny nuzzled her shoulder slightly, sending shivers up Bella's spine. "And…I think we should leave you two alone as well…" Zalah grinned at her. Bella stood up, leaving Raph still staring awestruck at the pretty Visper while Don followed closely behind her.

"Well…why don't Mikey, Leo and-"  
"No you two go do something together…I'm gonna go explore the city…" Leo interrupted Zalah, nodding goodbye to them and walking off.

"Um…ok…Mikey and I might go watch a hover-bike race." Zalah continued, blinking confused at Leo's departing figure. Bella was about to agree when Donny spoke out.

"Sounds good guys, Bella and I'll meet you there soon ok?" Mikey raised his eyes expectantly at Don and winked, making Bella blush. _What was Donny going on about… _Mikey and Zalah headed off, leaving Bella standing alone with Donny as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"Bella…there's something I gotta ask you…" He began, fiddling with his belt. Bella felt her heart speeding up.

"Ahh…man…this is hard ya know…You know…how…we…Well…I kinda…really…" Bella laughed.

"Donny, you can tell me anything." She smiled at him, he was back to his cute, shy self. He took a deep breath.

" Bella…will you be my girlfriend? Cause you know…I really like you…and when you kissed me I sorta got the impression you liked-" Bella put her finger over his lips to stop him rambling.

"Donny…of course. I really like you too…" He smiled and put his hand over hers. Bella grinned and look down to the floor blushing. She looked back up to find Donny's amber eyes flicking down to her lips, then back to her eyes. Her heart started racing again as he closed his eyes and leant towards. Bella didn't want to close her eyes, but she couldn't control any part of her body, she just went numb as Don leant in and softly pressed his beak against hers. _OH MY GOSH ,WHAT THE HELL. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRG!! He's kissing you!! First kiss…EEEK!! Oh gosh Bella, your first kiss is with a mutant turtle isn't that funny?? _Bella brain was burbling up and she couldn't suppress her crazy thoughts. Donny placed his hand on her cheek, and kissed her a little harder as Bella felt her arms wrap around his neck. Was she suppose to do something else? Images of movie kisses came into her head..Was she supposed to flick up her leg..or start turning her head. _EEP! What am I doing!! _Donny slowly pulled back and stared into her eyes. Bella sighed, feeling somewhat disappointed but overloading with happiness.

"Donny…I cant…did we just.." Don smiled at her.

"I cant even believe I just did that…I wasn't bad was I?" Bella giggled when she heard the anxious tone in his voice.

"No way Don…I just can't believe…" Bella stopped herself and smiled. "I'm your girlfriend…" she finished.

* * *

Leo's eyes watered. He didn't even know why he cared so much. However seeing Donny and Bella kiss tore his heart. The idea…that Donny would experience love first…that he may have a family…and that Leo wouldn't…It just hurt so badly. Leo didn't care if he was the leader…if he was the strongest or most skilled..he just wanted a family, and Bella may have been his only chance. Donatello had destroyed that chance. Leo's eyes shot up as he thought of his little brother

Donatello..

**Author's notes**

**Ahhh...sorry...long time no write...i had my exams and they were HELL...luckily i passed everything. yes Leo is very jealous...he wont stay mean for long..this chapter is gonna be in two parts. highlighting two new relationships...obviously we know what the first one is now...please r & r i'd love some new ideas, dont be too harsh on me...i'm only just getting back into creative mode ok? part two will be up soon!!**


	6. Girl You Want, Part Two

-1** Part Two. Girl You Want**

**Just a little one this time. Once again, sorry for the late update. Stupid exams and boys ruining my life.**

**D but everything is better now.**

Inhale.

"It doesn't matter."

Exhale.

"She wasn't right for you anyway."

Inhale.

"There'll be other girls…"

Exhale.

"I hope…"

Leo stared blankly at the hotel room ceiling. It stared blankly back at him. Stupid ceiling. It just _had_ be blank. Why couldn't they make the ceiling interesting, so Leo didn't feel so empty right now. He needed a distraction. He needed to practice Ninjitsu or he needed someone to make him laugh, to make him smile, to make him forget..

..her.

Belladonna.

Leo wasn't really sure why he even liked her. It all started that time she took down Raph, Leo just saw her unbelievable power and ferocity, yet her grace and playfulness at the same time..

And she was beautiful.

He would slump into the bathroom each morning to find her moaning in the mirror, complaining about her "ugliness", but Leo thought she was stunning. He could never admit it though.

..but she didn't feel the same way.

Her heart was beating for Donatello, the one Leo had never been jealous of.

Leo didn't have Mikey's natural stamina or Raph's raw power.

But Leo had everything Donny had, so why did she like _him_?

_Because he isn't me…_

Leonardo sat up in his bed and stared down at his purple clad brother. _I should be happy for my brother…He is lucky to be so fortunate in love…I gotta' learn to move on…_

"She's better off with you anyway..take care of her.." Leo whispered to Don, smiling.

Leo fell back down onto his bed and started to stare at the ceiling again.

It didn't seem so blank anymore.

**Stay tuned for the final of the Alreannis mini series, it can be guaranteed to involve some fists…**


	7. Girl You Want, Final

**Part Three Girl You Want.**

**Ohmygosh..long break sorry… ^^;. Well think of this chapter as a New Years Eve present to all you people who like my story out there, and im SUPER sorry for the delay..**

**tmnt (c) mirage images.**

**visper and bella (C) me.**

**

* * *

**

"_Come wit me Visper?"_

Huh?

"_Please..I know were meant for each other! Come with me.."_

What the hell…._ Am I hearing voices again?_ Visper thought, as she lay in her bed. She let silence run through her mind for a bit..straining to hear that familiar voice.

But silence was all she heard. Visper sighed.

"Who are you?" she whispered into the silence.

* * *

Mikey yawned. The Hover-Bike races last night had been AWESOME DUDE, but..he'd kinda ruined what he had going with Zalah, the pretty cat humanoid girl. It was a complete misunderstanding too! He had been watching the first race, and as the hover bikes flew past at speeds close to a jet, he had yelled "That's hot!". But at the same time, a rather curvaceous bird girl had stepped into his and Zalah's view…and Zalah thought he had meant the bird chick.

_Crap._

"_No babe, I swear! I meant the bike races!! Please -"_

"_Michaelangelo! You are so full of…how you say..SHIT!" She screamed at him in her accent, ripping her hand from his, and stomping out of the stand._

"_Hon, come on, you think I meant HER? She's got a beak!" He yelled after her, but she didn't turn back. The bird girl huffed in front of him and gave him an evil look. "What are you looking at pecker-head?" Mikey snapped. Dammit. The first girl who'd been actually interested in him. In the corner of his eye, he spotted the popcorn bucket sitting on Zalah's empty seat, and grinned,_

"_You'll always love me." He swooned, grabbing the popcorn and eating a hungry mouthful._

That sucked. Zalah was pretty cool as well, but Mikey had to admit, what Zalah lacked, that popcorn bucket certainly made up in. Mmmm….

* * *

Belladonna laughed. Even though It was the third time she's heard it, Mikey's story about him and Zalah last night still cracked her up. Poor Zalah had burst in on her and Donatello at like…12 at night in tears. Though in the end, she didn't really care about him anyway…something about her coming back to Earth with them and her and Mikey getting married…Slightly weird… But Bella didn't think that much last night. Her mind was entirely on Donatello.

_His eyes softened in hers. _

_His arms wrapped around her back firmly. Just laying together..it felt so right with him. Her head rest against the top left of his plastron..over his heart. She loved the way, the beat of his heart sped up when she snuggled closer, or pecked his neck softly. And the way he rest his head against hers softly humming sweet tunes. Gee, this felt perfect…well nearly perfect._

_There was just one thing, burning at the back of her mind. She couldn't help it. Belladonna had no control over her attraction for "him.", there had been something about him the moment she saw him, and even though lying here with Donatello felt so right…this boy had had her at hello. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold this down, this boy would bubble up to her heart soon._

_A certain teenage mutant ninja turtle boy, who shouldn't be there._

Belladonna flinched, and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She was here now with Donny, and they were perfect. "He" was nothing…just a little crush-thing that would not last another week at most…At least she hoped so.

* * *

Visper smiled.

"See, I told ya I can cheer you up Hon." Raph chuckled.

"Yeah, because you're such an idiot.." Visper edged. Her shift was over for the day, and Raph had came to see her, something Raaki, her boyfriend, had never done in the two rocky years of their relationship. She frowned to herself at that. Raph looked down next to her, as they walked on the grass of a little park. Accidently, their hands clicked together for a moment, and both Raph and Visper jerked away, embarrassed. Visper frowned to herself again.

_I shouldn't be feeling this. I have Raaki…_

_You have him, but do you want him? _A voice challenged.

Visper shook her head, and looked up into the pretty sky. She stole a glance at Raph, who was grinning to himself. Visper raised an eye.

"What are you smiling at tough guy?" Raph flushed and clenched his hand closest to her, deliberating with himself. Suddenly, his hand flew out and wrapped firmly around hers, entwining his fingers with hers. Visper blushed and looked away.

_You want it just as much as he does.._

_No, I have Raaki…Raph…Ra-Raph doesn't like me that way..just fr- friends.._

_You want it to be more, and so does he. You know it too Visper, stop kidding yourself._

_..I do…but what can I do?_

"Man, that was harder than ya think.." Raph beamed, his hand still grasping hers. Visper smiled slightly too, glancing at their hands together. His hand was so warm and protecting.

"Oh wow, im impressed, you can hold my hand." Visper teased. He stopped, and pulled her closer, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There's a lot more I could do to ya, if ya wanted it.." He whispered, in a deep voice that made Visper shiver. She began to pull away.

"I..can't-" Visper had started to say, but Raph's beak had already met hers.

* * *

Raph grasped her closer, his eyes heavy.

"There's a lot more I could do to ya, if ya wanted it.." He whispered, trying to sound sexy. _Ugh, that sounded shit._

He watched her eyes sadden and she started to pull away.

_Do it now._

"I..can't-" Raph felt his face lean forward and kiss her, as she started to protest. He'd lost control. _SHIT, she__'__s gonna slap me any minute now, ya bonehead Raph, stop kissing her! _But Raph didn't want to stop. He arms tightened around her, his beak moving softly on hers.

Suddenly, he felt small hands at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. She was kissing him back!! She slowly trailed one of her toes against his calf, her entire body against his now. Nothing could compare to this, having this beautiful girl in his arms. Raph's mind collapsed on itself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" A voice boomed from across the park. Raph jumped and felt Visper rip away from him. His eyes flew open to see a huge humanoid lizard, his rough green skin rippling with long wiry muscles, bright orange head spikes and long sharp claws stomping towards him and Visper. Raph's eyes flew to Visper, her expression terrorised, stepping back.

"Ra-Raaki..we-" Visper blubbered, her body quivering.

" Shut your face bitch!" Raaki snarled. Raph flinched. _How dare he speak ta her like dat! _Raaki rounded on Raph, his yellow eyes slits. "You buddy, are gonna wish you were never born." Raaki whispered, jabbing a finger in Raph's plastron. Raph hit his hand away.

"Oh yeah, lizard butt? What makes ya say that!?" Raph growled.

"No-one, kisses my girl, and gets away with it!"

"Maybe she liked it!"

"Maybe yall should fight me for her!" Raaki challenged, puffing out his yellow chest, so his muscles bulged.

"You're on scale-face!"

* * *

Leo rounded the corner briskly with Mikey and Professor Honeycutt, he had to find Raph! _Typical Raphael, disappears when we have to go home.._He frowned. They reached a small park, where Leo could loud arguing voices. One of them sounded familiar…

"Maybe yall should fight me for her!"

"You're on scale-face!" _Ah crap. Raph!_

Leo ran towards his brother's yells, finding himself watching a large, humanoid lizard..thing circling Raph. Raph balled his fists, and crouched into a defensive stance."

"Raphael! What ever is going on?" Honeycutt worried, stepping forward, but Leo stopped him. _Raph should have known.._

"Professor, this is Raph's problem, im sure he can handle it.." Leo answered, his eyes narrowing at Visper. _He shouldn't have fallen for her._

"Yeah dude, that freak doesn't know what's coming! Raphie will have him K.O any sec!" Mikey jeered.

* * *

Visper's eyes were blurred from her tears. Why did this have to happen!!? Why did she even fall for Raph in the first place? Now Raaki was going to crush him, and then her probably. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and stared helplessly as Raaki cracked his knuckles and advanced towards Raph.

Raaki swung at Raph from the left, a very sloppy punch, Raph side-stepped and caught his arm. Visper mouth creased into a tiny smile.

_Come on Raph!_

Raph pulled Raaki's long arm toward him, hooking his other arm over Raaki's bent elbow, and pushing the arm Raaki's hand up, all within the span of 2 seconds. Raaki winced and let out a yelp of pain, ripping his arm free from Raph.

"You may have the moves karate-boy, but you sure as hell don't have the strength!" He yelled though gritted teeth.

"That's ninja-boy, lizard butt!" Raph growled, crouching low again, the springing up off his feet, flipping side-ways in the air, and side-kicking Raaki right in the chest plate.

"UGH!" Raaki grunted, toppling over. Raph quickly ran, and crouched down over him, his clenched fist raised over Raaki's face, ready for the finishing punch.

_Yes!!_

Raaki's eyes flared. "Do it, pathetic freak!" He hissed. Raph's arm twitched, and he dropped it.

"I win." He declared straightening up. "Ya leave her alone now." Raph pointed to Visper. Visper's eyes watered up again. _Oh Raph!_

_It was you all along! You're that figure in my dreams..my saviour…my..lover.._

Raph started walking towards her, his head held high. Suddenly, Raaki flipped up, and ran towards him, hand clenched.

"RAPH!" Visper, Leo and Mikey yelled in unison. Raph side stepped, letting Raaki miss and tumble over him. Raph quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it behind Raaki's back, pushing him down to the ground.

"Down boy!" Raph barked. Raaki's hate-filled eyes flickered to Visper.

"You two-timing, motherfu-" Raph cut off his insult by pushing Raaki's face into the ground., and grinned up at Visper.

"Annoying prick aint he?" He chuckled. Visper let the tears, of happiness, trickle down her cheeks, as she ran up to Raphael and hugged him around the neck, her lips pressing against his.

* * *

_Ahhhhh man…This can't be good..Raphael should have known we were gonna go home some time. And this wont help Leonardo's feelings either. I mean, ever since Belladonna and I have been together, Leo's been so angry, and then Mikey and Zalah, that didn't help his ego. And now Raph with this local girl! Ah dear, I really hope there's someone out there for Leo.._

Donatello sighed, as the humanoid turtle girl, Visper, wrapped her arms around Raph and kissed him. Don's eyes flickered to Leo, who stood unnaturally rigid with lonely eyes. Professor Honeycutt beeped next to him.

"Oh my dear!, we are going to be late if we stay in Alreannis any longer my friends!! Please, we must leave immediately, or Master Splinter will have doubt in my future punctuality for light-years to come!" the Professor babbled.

Leo shook his head, the loneliness in his eyes being replaced by strange smugness. He cleared his throat his throat, as Raph and Visper clung to each other desperately. With tears spilling down his face, Raph broke the kiss.

"Come wit me Visper!" He pleaded. Visper's face fell. "Please..I know were meant for each other! Come with me, back to Earth.."

Visper blinked slowly, and swept away the tears from his eyes.

'Raph, I know we're meant for each other…but this is my _home_. I can't leave my family, even for the most.._perfect_ boy in the universe." She whispered. Raph sat silent for a second, then pulled away from her, hastily, and stood up.

"I guess this is goodbye then.." He started.

"Farewell my forbidden lover!!" Mikey interrupted, dropping an empty popcorn bucket in the bin.

"Shhhh Mikey!!" Bella hushed.

"Will I ever see ya again?" Raph sniffed. _I've never seen Raph cry before._ Don thought to himself.

" Love always finds a way.." Visper soothed, steeping towards him, and swiftly kissing him on the cheek.

"Really, we must go-" Honeycutt rushed. Donny started towards the teleportal device, his arm around Bella, who seemed distant. He pulled her closer and pressed his cheek to hers.

"Let's hope we never have to say goodbye.." He whispered. She shuffled closer into him and nodded. Again, strange…Donny assumed she would have said something back, something comforting and confirming.

But she was silent.

Don pushed his anxious thoughts away, and turned his head to see Raph heaving himself away from Visper, his eyes swelling with tears, Visper's body shaking. Raph turned sharply and ran to catch up with Donny.

"It's ok bro, if you two are meant for each other, you'll see her again." Don smiled weakly at his sobbing brother. He saw a tiny smile crease over his brother's face. He spun around .

"Cya Visper! I know I'll see ya again!!" He yelled. In the distant, Visper pushed up on her toes and waved franticly.

"Alright my friends. Are we all present? Leonardo?" Professor Honeycutt asked, flicking switches on his machine.

"Present." Leo said, stretching his back.

"Raphael?"

"..y..yeah.." Raph sighed, drying his tears with the ends of his bandana.

Michaelangelo?"

"Present dude!!" Mikey beamed, giving thumbs up to Bella, who giggled.

"Belladonna?"

"Here!" Bella fluttered, tightening her bow.

"Donatello?" Don wasn't listening, his eyes were sharp on Bella. "Donatello?"

"Oh! Um..present!" He shook his head.

"Alright then, here we goooooooooooooooooooo-" Honeycutt's voice echoed off, as Donny, his brothers and Bella were dematerialised into the teleportal device.

* * *

"Ugh!" Leo huffed as he landed on top of Mikey. His brothers groaned and quickly hopped of each other. Bella appeared to have landed. "Hahaha, nice Bella." Leo commented. _I am her mentor after all._

"Dude! We're home!" Mikey exclaimed, picking up Klunk and hugging him tightly.

"My sons!" Master Splinter appeared, his weary face delighted. "You are home, and we have a guest!"

Leo turned to see this "guest", and his jaw dropped.

Her womanly figure, traced with generous muscles. Her gleaming plastron. Her smooth green skin. Those deep, amber eyes hidden behind her plaited bandana.

"Hello my brothers.."

* * *

**Bahahaha cliff-hanger…just a little bit.**

**Well if you cant figure out who that is, you'll have to wait til the next chapter.**

**Thanks kyoufuu* for motivating me to continue my fanfic, but I wont post the next chapter till I get more reviews sorry.**

**Also, if you would like to see Belladonna's/Visper's character, just say so, cause I have drawn them on my deviant art profile =D**


End file.
